Truth or dare
by pinkittwice54
Summary: All are welcome, but beware it's total randomness
1. this is interesting

**hey, people pinky here, time for truth or dare**

Chapter 1: this is interesting

"Soooooooooooooooo bored!" exaggerated Pinky.

"ditto" agreed Jack Frost the famous and most attractive guardian.

"really? That's bad?" questioned Pinky.

"why?" retaliated Jack.

"Because you're the guardian of fun, You can't be bored"

"well I am"

Just then the Australian Easter Bunny hoped in, "'ey! We've been looking everywhere for yous"

"Fiinneee" groaned Pinky.

"I'm COMING!" yelled Jack.

"where have you to been?" questioned Tooth, when Pinky, Jack and Bunny walked into the globe room.

"places" answered Pinky

"Well, we were just about to start meeting" North stated in-a-matter-of-factly.

"CRUD, that was today!" explained Pinky.

"ya, I just didn't feel like going." Jack deadpanned.

"how am I not surprised?" Pinky questioned/ face palmed.

"ya, ya, whateva" Bunny waved his hand in dissmisence

"what's that light?" Tooth questioned. As the blinding light came towards the group of guardians.

"I don't know, but it's bright" Pinky observed, as she tried to shield her eyes from the light, coming towards them.

"whoa, whoa, HEY!" explained Jack as the light, transported them to an unknown place.

"where are we?" questioned Pinky, taking in the new area.

"We're in some sort of room" and how right was Jack. the room was cream colored with a couch to fit many, a coffee table with a vase on it, and next to the table was a arm chair and in front of all of it, was a camera.

"OH MY GOD! I WAS JUST THINKING OF THIS. I WAS THINKING THAT WE SHOULD PLAY TRUTH OR DARE! I CALL DIBS ON BEING THE HOST!" Pinky yelled with enthusiasm.

"NO FAIR, YOU ALWAYS GET THE COOL PARTS!" explained Jack. obviously jealous.

"I get to be dared to you know. Ok I'll start, ummmmm actually, let me write this down and post it on FanFiction so the reviewers could dare us or ask us stuff." Pinky's great idea could just work.

"not a bad idea" North agreed.

"is it safe though, like people won't have us kiss each other?" Jack asked cautiously.

"Jack, how should I know? Plus you probably just jinxed it" snickered Pinky who knew the answer being almost all of her time on fanFiction.

"that's just great" Jack noted sarcastically, and face palming.

"now look what you did, frostbite, that what they're going to do!" Bunny explained.

"maybe, Bunny. We don't yet know for sure" in her mind she was laughing like a madman, she knew that, it was going to happen.

"so now what?" asked Tooth.

"now we wait. Luckily I got my computer on me. So I can type this uuuuuup. And done! i'm surprised that i have WiFi here" Pinky, stated.

"sooo, how long do we have to wait?" Jack asked clearly impatience was in his voice.

"don't know, Here how about this, I can text a few of my friends to get this started." Pinky pulled out her black berry with it's pink covering.

"wait, where did you get a phone?" Tooth asked, bewildered.

"for me to know and you to find out" Pinky, said pointing at Tooth.

_5 minutes later_

"I got a reply!" screeched Pinky.

"Well, what does it say Sheila?" asked Bunny.

"I got multiple texts, I'll just go one by one ." stated Pinky as she began to read the texts of her friends.

"Serin, dares Jack Frost to kiss Tooth" Pinky said as she read the text out loud.

"AWWWWWW MAN I DID JINX IT!" yelled Jack.

"*blush* might as well get this over with" Tooth was not in the best position either at the moment.

They kissed as fast as they could, just so they would never have to do it again.

"I bet that you just did that to me" Jack pointed at Pinky, trying to blame her.

"no, look" Pinky handed her phone over so that Jack could read the message.

"darn it!" screamed Jack. He need someone to blame, Tooth was way to much like his mom.

"well it wasn't no picnic for me, you're like a son to me, no matter how weird that sounded" Tooth crossed her arms to show her annoyance.

"*snicker* told ya, I'm just glad that it back fired on ya" Bunny smugly said. Enjoying what just happened, he felt a little bad for the fairy though.

"OH shut up, you old kangaroo!" Jack yelled at Bunny.

"JACK! Your insulting to kangaroos." Pinky scolded Jack.

"Hey!" yelled Bunny. Obviously offended that apparently the kangaroos should be offended

"is for horses" Replied Pinky.

"smart alec" Bunny commented on what Pinky just said.

"whatever, next one is from….. Paige, I though she wouldn't reply. She said

Tooth, I dare you to kiss Santa" Pinky looked at Tooth smirking.

"WHAT!?" Tooth explained

"Tooth's getting some action tonight" Pinky stated.

Tooth blushed in the strange situation. But then North spoke up.

"But Tooth is colleague, I can not kiss her"

"those are the rules and aren't you guys always telling us to follow the rules" Pinky was enjoy this back fire.

"NOT WHEN IT'S THIS!" Shouted North and Tooth at the same time.

"lets make this interesting if you don't do the dare or answer the question, the audience gets to torture you" pinky said smirking.

"what audience?" questioned Jack. He was so confused.

"the people who will read this story, if you don't do what they say, they get to choose the punishment. But the dare could be a punishment all on it's own." Pinky replied.

"seems fair" Tooth shrugged.

"YA I GUESS!" every else but Pinky agreed with her idea. Pinky was going to enjoy this a lot.

"*evil grin* perfect. Now if I remember correctly, Tooth and North need to kiss" Pinky recalled.

"da," North gave in.

"*huffs* fine" Tooth leaned in at the same time as North.

When they broke apart Tooth yelled,

"TOO MUCH SUGAR!" while wiping her mouth

"*put's hand to head* oi" ground North.

"NEXT! Hopefully it's not as bad" Jack said wanting to continue.

"ok, here's another one,

Luke says, elf, have you ever kissed someone?

Ya, that's normal, DO WE HAVE AN ELF IN HERE, SOME WHERE?" yelled Pinky.

*random dude brings an elf*

"Have you ever kiss some one?" Pinky asked the poor elf, who also had no idea where he was.

*elf nods*

"Ok your good to go!" Pinky shooed the poor flustered elf away.

*elf runs at the speed of light out of the room*

"is that all?" Jack asked trying to read Pinky's phone over her shoulder.

"no,

Luke also says, I dare Jack Frost to kill Santa" Pinky deadpanned with no emotion, as if it wasn't important.

"WHAT!?" They both screeched.

"*raises hands in surrender* that's what he said not me" replied Pinky, now in not to mess with and winter spirit and a swords man

"I'm not going to kill him." Jack stated.

"to the room or scary weirdness" declared Pinky.

"Wait, what about the punishment, you know that he said?" Jack asked frantically, he did not like the name of the room.

"he didn't put one, so if that's the case. TO THE ROOM OF SCARY WEIRDNESS! *claps*" Pinky smiled, with fake innocents.

J"wait how?! *vanishes*" And it was as if Jack was never there.

Everyone was shocked and this was there expression O.O

"NEXT! Ok

Serin's ,little sister Sonora, says, Pinky I dare you to kiss Jack

Poor jack, and ME *claps*" Pinky frowns

"*grabs pinky shoulders* Please don't let me go in there again" Jack shuddered.

"well, I got dared to kiss you so *kisses Jack* is that it? *checks phone*" Pinky didn't notice the blush on Jack's face. Let the world be known, that jack Froat had a crush on Pinky.

"ok then? It that all?" questioned Jack trying to hide his blush.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

I got dared to…..to…."

"spit it out Sheila" Bunny said clearly annoyed.

"screw you Michael, I have to lick a toilet" Pinky muttered.

"hahahahahahahahahah" Jack laughed, but Pinky had revenge.

Pinky clapped and Jack teleports to the room of scary was her revenge

"*from a faraway distance* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yelled Jack.

"let's get this over with" groaned Pinky.

*random dude, brings toilet*

"Who is that guy? Never mind" Pinky changed her mind. You know that square part of the toilets, Well Pinky licked that part.

"gross" shuddered Tooth.

"you didn't have to do that Sheila" Bunny said impressed.

"yes I did, I don't want to go to the room of scary weirdness, oh that reminds me *claps*" Pinky didn't really care about licking the toilet, she was the master of loop poles

"*rocks back and forth on the floor* why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why,?" Jack teleported back in the room, with a shash that said 'miss pine cone of the universe'.

"there there Jackie. That's all there is now, that's the end of this episode

This is Pinky singing off"

"don't you mean sign off" Bunny questioned, for the girls sanity at the same time.

"no, I like to sing,

Have you ever wondered why….."

*fade out*

**i do not own that song, but if you would like to hear the full version, it called 'after ever after Disney parody's' i think it's funny although if under 12 i don't suggest you watch it.**

**i would like to thank all of my friends who actually participated in this, yes before i wrote this down i asked them**

**dont forget to ask them or dare them, i would love it if you did, **

**this is pinky signing off**


	2. god help us

**Pinky here**

** to Katyuana, it's fine i don't care if you think it's horrible, i'm not perfect writer, thanks for reviewing though *hands out imaginary lollipop***

***hands out imaginary lollipops to other reviews* your name will be in the story, THANKS! XD**

Chapter 2 : God help us

"we're back to TRUTH OR DARE!" Declared Pinky.

"Me and Sandy here, have the lucky break, no dares for us." Bunny commenting smirking.

Sandy only nodded

"well, lets check *looks over to Jack*" Pinky stated, when they weren't looking, she looked at the reviews. she almost had blown her cover in the process, but she saw them.

"*fingers crossed* Please not me, please not me" Jack chanted, and simultaneously jumping up and down.

"Why, did it have to be these guys?" Pinky groaned/muttered looking down.

"I heard that!" yelled Tooth, being offended by the comment.

"says the tooth obsessed fairy!" Pinky fired back.

"I'm the tooth fairy what do you expect?" Tooth exclaimed, crossing her arms for emphasis.

"For you to understand personal space and not shove your finger in our mouths" Pinky fired at the feathered fairy.

With no come back, Tooth sat back down on the couch.

"the first dare is from and guest

He/she says I'd like to know what would happen if Bunny ate chocolate?" Pinky looked at Bunny, for some sort of explanation.

"IS THAT A DARE OR A QUESTION?!" yelled the pooka.

Pinky smirked at the opportunity, "let's take it as both".

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bunny dramatically cried.

"Bunny I think you jinxed yourself" Pinky laughed.

"What back fired on who know?!" Jack took up on the moment but worded it wrong.

"Vhat?" questioned North, he was just so confused trying to figure out what did he just say.

"never mind" muttered Jack, realizing no one would under stand him.

"Bunny, what would happen, if you had chocolate?" Pinky asked the pooka.

"I'm not sure. I was just told not to eat it when I grew up and something bad would happen if I did." Bunny shrugged

"TIME TO SEE WHAT WOULD HAPPEN!" Pinky screamed with delight.

"what if I don't wanna" Bunny said, crossing his arms.

"to the room of scary weirdness *lifts hands to clap*" Pinky threatened.

"I'LL DO IT! I'LL DO IT!" Bunny yelled frantically.

"here you go Bunny" Pinky said handing him the chocolate.

After Bunny ate the chocolate, he waited a few seconds before he said "I feel perfectly fine." But then his face puffed out like a puffer fish.

"oh you do now?" Pinky teased and she secretly took pictures, to use as blackmail later.

"I'm going to fine that person and personally knock some sense into him/her" Bunny threatened, it was hard to under stand but he was still able to talk.

"and if he/she is only a child?" Pinky challenged the pooka, while raising an eye brow.

"then I would *puts finger to chin* actually let me think on that" Bunny sat down in his spot pondering on what he should do.

"the next one is from mintsoff".

"what kind of name is that? Tooth asked.

Pinky sighed, "it's a pen name, it replaces where the author's name would go. For safety reasons. Plus, they're fun to make."

"oh" was all Tooth could say, about this new found information.

Pinky continued "anyway, mintsoff said

I DARE JACK TO GET MARRIED TO ONE OF NORTHS ELVES AND SANDY TO SHOW OFF HIS SWAG CAUSE HES SO BADASS!"

"I have to get married to AN ELF!" exclaimed Jack.

"yes *hides in giggles*" Pinky said.

"there's no way I'm doing that, I have an reputation to up hold" Jack resented.

"suuuuurrrreeeeeeee" Pinky rolled her eyes. She then raised her hands to clap/ teleport Jack into the room that need a shorter name.

"don't you dare" Jack threatened.

"oops to late" Pinky clapped.

You can hear Jack's voice from a far away distence yelling "leave me alone, you giant floating baby head!"

The normal big four were just in shock, their eyes were wide open.

"it's total weirdness in there." Pinky explained.

"Sandy i don't you can do this dare because your cool the way you are" Pinky continued, re-reading the dare to make sure they did all of it.

Sandy then made a heart of sand above his head.

"is that for mintsoff?" questioned Pinky.

Sandy nodded.

"good to know' Pinky stated, being really weirded out. But being the case that that was the last one  
pinky continude,

"Any way! That's all for today. This is Pinky signing off"

"you're not going to sing, but you have such a beautiful voice" Tooth inturupted.

"nah, not today, I'm tired, plus I have to work another story.

Send in your reviews!" Yelled Pinky as we fade out


	3. i'm strange

Chapter 3: I'm strange

"we are back" Exclaimed Pinky.

"that vas fast" North commented, his Russian accent clearly in his voice.

"well, got 4 reviews but im bored and I want to see *hands out imaginary lollipops*" Pinky explained, while trowing the lollipops at the screen, trying to get them to the reviewers.

"why did you do that? Give them lollipops i mean." Jack questioned.

"it's what I do, got a problem, I'm not afraid of the scary room of weirdness as a punishment" Pinky threatened.

"I'm good" Jack nervously chuckled.

"where did you get the lollipops?" Bunny asked.

"the warren" Pinky deadpanned.

"WHEN?! 'Bunny yelled.

"when you weren't looking" Pinky shrugged

"are they sugar free?" Tooth asked.

"SHE SNUCK INTO MY WARREN AND YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT THE SUGAR?!" Bunny fumed.

"well, their imaginary, so it depends on the person" Pinky told Tooth, ignoring Bunny and his outbursts.

"oh, their imaginary?" Bunny calmed down.

"can we get to the reviews?" Pinky pleaded.

Sandy nodded, wanting to get it over with.

"yes lets" North agreed.

_who talks like that? _Pinky thought

"what does it say?" Jack asked.

"first review is from a guest" Pinky started but she was interrupted by Bunny

'IS THAT THE SAME ONE FROM LAST TIME?!"

Pinky covered her ears, because they were now ringing thanks to the over grown plushy, "geeze Bunny calm down, I don't know if it's the same person or not but they said

I love it.  
Great Writer.

Guess we can live for now"

"Yes! One that wasn't for me!" Jack cheered.

"you probably jinxed your self AGAIN " Pinky laughed.

"crud" Jack sank to the floor, in possible defeat.

North smirked. Who knew?

"don't look at me like that, you had to kiss Tooth, do we need a replay?" Jack asked North knowing the answer.

"fine and no we don't" North mumbled.

"good" Jack nodded, satisfied with the answer.

"can we PLEASE continue?" Pinky pleaded.

Sandy nodded once again.

"why can't you people be more like Sandy?" Pinky muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Bunny asked, not really catching what Pinky said, but knew it was about them.

"the next reviewer said.." Pinky tried to continue

"no, I want to know what you said" Bunny persisted.

"shush, you over grown plushy" Pinky silenced the pooka.

Bunny sat back down in his spot on the couch.

"the review is from Jackie Frost" Pinky once again tried to continue. But then Jack blurted out,

"name stealer!"

To fix the problem, Pinky snaped and duct tape appeared on Jack face, where his mouth should be.

Pinky sighed now finally being abnle to continue "Jackie Frost said

I love your truth or dare gamestory.  
I find it a funny story.

Awwwwww thank you'

"that's it?" asked Bunny.

"guess so, we need dare or questions people, thanks for the compliment though. You people are too nice to me." Pinky stated.

"why would they be nice to you?" Tooth asked.

"if you read my other stuff, you would under stand" Pinky stated, leaving them clueless, so she can continue.

"why?" North ask Pinky, suspicious as to what she would write.

"next person is" Pinky continued nervously.

"what did you put in your stories?" Bunny persisted.

"stuff, that you would have to read to find out" Pinky, tryied to leave it at that, but...

Tooth just had to ask "why".

Pinky groaned "Anyway, what I write is none of your business, well it sort of is but whatever. The next reviewer is Bunny."

"I never did that" Bunny yelled.

"once again fur ball, it's a pen name. Only difference for this one, is that they don't have an account."

"cool" stated North. He did not know what was fanfiction, but he found this knew information intriguing.

Pinky continued AGAIN "FanFiction is awesome, any hack, Bunny said,

I love your Truth or dare story.  
I think it is one of the best Truth and dare stories.  
You are an awesome writer.

Like I said too nice to me.

"no dare?" Tooth asked

"nope, I wish there was though, they're fun to write" Pinky wished.

"YOUR WRITING THIS?!" screamed Bunny.

"your stupid, I said that in like chapter one" Pinky said rolling her eyes.

"oh right I knew that" Bunny told them, to sustain his pride.

"ssuuuuuureeeee" Pinky sarcastically agreed, rolling her eyes.

"HEY!" Bunny was once again offended.

Pinky covered her ears and said calmly "stop yelling, I can hear you, gosh. Next reviewer is mintsoff,

How's it going, you were an awesome darer."

Jack ripped off the duct tape and yelled in pain "OW! That hurt!"

"it was supposed to, you ripped it off" Pinky stated.

"it that the same person that wanted me to marry an elf?" Jack asked.

Pinky replied with, "yes, here's what she said (I hope it's a she)

I don't care if jack runs! He will marry that elf! Thank you so much Sandy (Tackles him and smutteres him with kisses) I agree that my username is weird. I made it up in a few seconds."

All of a sudden, a random door opens, and a girl runs in and tackles Sandy. When we are able to what the heck just happened. Sandy, is being hugged to what looks like he can't breath and the girl is kissing him all over his face. When she looks up, she lets go and quickly runs out of the room.

"I guess that was her. Hey, you come here." Pinky motioned the same random dude from before after Pinky guess who the mystery person was.

*dude comes*

"get a tux that will fit Jack"Pinky whispered to the random dude.

*dude nods then leaves*

"Don't we all have weird usernames?" Pinky asked the FanFiction world wide website.

"what's your username Pinky?" Tooth asked.

"well, it's pink it twice 54. Without the spaces of course." Pinky shrugged.

Pinky looked over to Sandy, who was trying to wipe off the lipstick from his face.

"Sandys got a girlfriend. Sandys got a girlfriend." Pinky chanted

Sandy blushed, wondering 'the heck?!'

"I'm just kidding." Pinky confessed that she was just teasing.

*dude comes back with tux*

"Thanks man" Pinky thanked the random dude and gave him 5 bucks.

"is that for me?" Jack asked.

"yup" Pinky replied as she snapped. When she did, the tux vanished and re-appeared on Jack.

"Perfect fit! Yay!" Pinky, clapped and jumped up and down.

"No, not yay!" Jack yelled, clearly not wanting to do this.

"elf come here!" Pinky commanded

*elf comes in wedding dress*

_30 minutes later_

"I pronounce you husband and wife!" Pinky proclaimed.

"screw you!" Jack muttered, but Pinky still heard it.

"eh" Pinky shrugged "just doing my job"

"You get paid?" Bunny asked dumbfounded.

"no, but I like this job. I'm just doing it for free." Pinky replied.

"is that all?" asked North. Nervousness showing.

"Ya, people we need your reviews,

This is pinky singing off

You, done, done me wrong and you bet I felt it. I tried to be chilled but you're so hot that I melted.

*fades ou*

Till next time! :D


	4. poor Jack

Chapter 4: poor Jack

"and we're back" announced Pinky.

"I'm getting reviews and I have nothing to do, so I type and upload. *hands out imaginary lollipops*"

"do I need to visit you? your life sounds boring" offered Jack.

"we're in summer" Pinky deadpanned.

"darn it!" Jack stomped his foot on the ground, as his plan was foiled.

"did you get any good reviews?" asked Bunny.

"yes and they were a few I would like to do fast" Pinky stated.

"Let get this over with" North sighed.

"yes" Pinky fist pumped.

"oh no" Bunny face palmed.

"the first reviewer is..." Pinky started, but was cut off.

"wait, let me call a lawyer" Jack picked up Pinky's phone and dialed a number.

"why?" questioned Pinky.

"i'm divorcing the elf, yes, hello?" Jack, said with the phone over ear.

"while he's doing that, the first reviewer is guest,

hilirous yet extremely random

well in the summary it says to be warned, it completely random"

"that's it?" Tooth asked.

"no, I got a lot of reviews to go through" Pinky answered.

"okay thanks." Jack finished as he hung up on the lawer.

"done?" Pinky guessed.

"yes, good bye little elf, leave forever" Jack used the wind to fly the little creature out the door that appears out of no where.

"cruel, anyway, the next review is from another guest" Pinky continued.

"I swear if it's that same person" Bunny threatened.

"Bunny, your such a crybaby, just drop it. They said,

dare everyone in the room to play enough rounds of Rock Paper Scissors to determine one loser who will be sent to *claps* you know where

oh god" Pinky gasped, she was not going to loose this.

"let do this!" Jack fist pumped.

North vs Bunny

Rock vs paper = victor= Bunny

Tooth vs Sandy

Scissor vs scissor= tie

Paper vs scissor= victor= Sandy

Jack vs Pink/me

Scissor vs rock=victor= Pinky/me

North vs Tooth

Paper vs paper=tie

Scissor vs rock=victor= Tooth

North vs Jack

Paper vs scissor=victor= Jack

"haha, I lost. Nothing that room can serve me can scar me" North laughed it off, to bad he didn't no that the room, can change depending on who's in there.

"if you say so" Pinky clapped.

"See you soon" North waved good bye.

"that took longer than expected, the next reviewer is Leah Sora-Parker, and she said,

AWESOME! LOVE IT! SSSQQQQUUUUUEEEE!

Sorry, fangirl moment. Anyways, I have the PERFECT dare, even if it does a bit strange... (I'M A JACKXBUNNY FAN!)  
Dare: JACK, RUN OFF AND ELOPE WITH BUNNY, DIVORCE THE ELF, MARRY BUNNY AND HAVE LOTS AND LOTS OF KITS! DO IT NOW!

And yep, you just met the random but crazy fangirl Leah. XD  
-Leah" Pinky gasped for air that was a mouth full.

"why, why, why, why" Jack started crying, feeling as if he was cursed.

"I'm not the biggest fan of JackxBunny stories, but I've read a few." Pinky shrugged

"I have to marry frostbite?" Bunny asked with regret in his voice.

"yep" Pinky said with a smile, she was enjoying this game a lot more than she thought she would.

"I'll take my chances with the room of scary weirdness" Bunny deadpanned.

"no, you don't want to!" Jack tried to warn Bunny, but it was too late. Pinky already clapped upon hearing that answer.

"Why do I always end up here?" Jack yelled, from a far away distance.

"What the bloody *beep* is that?" Bunny cursed, also from a far away distance

"why was he beeped?" Tooth asked.

"it's for the younger viewers, the next reviewer is zack1399 and he says

I dare everyone including pitch if possible to spend 5 minutes in the room of scary craziness" Pinky explained then clapped, thus doing the dare.

"wait!" Tooth yelled but she was teleported before she could say any thing else.

Sandy only widened his eyes, before he was teleported in the room.

"I'll go last" Pinky shrugged.

_5 minutes later_

"I forgot about Pitch" Pinky realized, and to finish, she snapped. And in a puff of smoke Pitch appeared in the little stage room thing.

"where on earth am I?" Pitch asked fuming.

"not sure, but you need to spend 5 minutes in the room of scary weirdness" Pinky answered and explained to Pitch.

"what?" Pitch asked, not so mad any more, just confused.

Pinky answered in clapping and Pitch was teleported in to the room that once again needs a smaller name.

"time to get the others back here" Pinky reasoned. Then she clapped. When they were teleported back, all of the guardians were rocking back and forth on the ground, Jack was on the verge of tears. Can you blame him? He was in there who knows how many times?

"that bad huh?" Pinky asked.

"so many clowns, rainbow puking unicorns, too much color" Jack mumbled to himself, recalling all that happened to him.

"dang, I'll like this challenge" Pinky challenged the challenge, as she clapped and she herself was teleported in the room.

_5 minutes later AGAIN_

Pinky teleported back with Pitch by her side.

"that was weird" Pitch stated.

"that was nothing" Pinky shrugged.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT WAS NOTHING!?" Jack screamed, not believing what he was hearing.

Pinky shrugged, "I've seen worst in my dreams"

"don't tell us" Bunny rubbed his forehead, where it looked like he hit something on it.

"you guys are weak" Pinky snorted. It was nothing, compared to the real world, at least it compared to some video games.

"someone who agrees with me" Pitch exclaimed.

"you were worst, you were screaming like a little girl, bye" Pinky snapped and Pitch disappeared back into his lair.

"thank god he's gone" Pinky groaned. He could give such a head ache.

"why was he here?" Jack asked, with a raised eye brow.

"it was part of the dare" Pinky shrugged.

"I was longer in there than I expected" North looked light headed as he held his head in a position, that if you didn't know better, you would think he spinning for a long time.

"my fault" Pinky said sheepishly.

why?" North asked.

"once again, it was part of the dare." Pinky stated, getting annoyed by the lack of obviousness.

"I'm nervous about the others" Tooth shuddered.

"well, the next one is from a guest, it says,

lol this is so funny anyways. Tooth which of the guys do you think is most attractive and (lol sorry tooth & whichever of you guys she thinks is the most attractive ) Tooth I dare you To kiss the guy you said was most attractive on the lips.

Tooth?"

"it would be Jack" Tooth mumbled

"are you serious?!" Jack explained.

"what?" Tooth asked right before she kissed Jack, where the dare stated where.

"I'm now getting kissed by flipping everyone" Jack groaned, as threw his arms up in the air.

"you did jinx yourself earlier" Pinky pointed out.

"don't remind me" Jack said misery clearly in his voice, to emphasis it, Jack put his head in his hands.

"poor Jack, I feel bad but not that bad. The next reviewer is chiannicamillo and the review says,

Hi! I can't log in to my original account on this stupid tablet of mine but that's not the point! Um. Okay first off I think that the truth or dare thing is awesome and completely funny! Second I loved your story ' a time to remember'! And finally I have a dare for Jack!  
I dare you to *giggle* dress up in a tutu and dance like a ballerina! *bursts out laughing* I'm sorry But I just need some comedy in my life right now! Sorry Jack!" Pinky snapped and a tutu appeared on Jack

"The heck?!" Jack exclaimed, and looked down.

"DANCE PUPPET DANCE!" Pinky yelled as she laughed out loud like a mad men.

Jack was dancing like a ballerina, but then he started to loose his balance. "whoa, whoa, falling!" Jack called out, right before he fell on his face.

"hahahahahahahahahahahahah" Bunny laughed like a mad man, along with Pinky.

"are you okay?" Pinky tried to calm to calm down, see if he didn't hurt anything, or if he was bleeding any where.

"I hate you" Jack deadpanned.

"that's a lie I know you love me" Pinky hugged Jack and kissed his cheek.

"whatever" Jack mumbled.

"now that that's done with, the next review is from mintsoff, she is my new favorite reviewer she's hilarious, she said,

Truth or dare. I dare Tooth to wear a hippo outfit while singing i'm a barbie girl. The rest of the guardians are dressed as badass ballerinas dancing in the background. For truth I want to know if any one of them ever danced to the song Friday by Rebecca black before." Pinky snapped and a hippo outfit appeared on Tooth.

"Pinky you're scaring me" Tooth stated before sighing and she started singing.

Pinky snapped and ballerina costumes appeared on all of the other boys, because Jack already had one on. On their cue, they started dancing, and horribly i might add, i mean Jack was better then them.

Too top it off, Bunny fell on his back, and North fell on his face. Sandy was being smart and was in the air with Jack, dancing.

Pinky/me: "this is awesome" Pinky said as she pulled out a chair and some popcorn. She started eating the popcorn when Jack spoke up,

"you try doing this!"

"hahahahahaha I'm good" Pinky replied. But continued,

"Anyway you people can stop, Barbie is getting annoying"

"thank you!" Tooth exclaimed.

Pinky snapped and the ballerina suites and the hippo out fit disappeared. Then she asked the guardians,

"Have any of you dance to Friday by Rebecca Black?"

Sandy raised hand.

"Sandy?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Pinky fell to her knees and began to cry holding her hands to her face.

Sandy shrugged, Did he care if he lost sooooooooooo many cool points? NO!

"I have too" admitted Bunny.

Pinky snapped her head up, and pretended that nothing happened. It didn't even looked like it did. She was completely fine. Pinky pointed at Bunny and said "now that I expected"

"HEY!" Bunny yelled, offened.

Pinky read the last of the reviews, "one more review and it's from silverfang493, she says

Type your review for this chapter here...

I guess she had technical problems"

"how do you know that's it a girl?" Tooth asked.

"she's a friend of mine, this is Pinky singing off. Oh and before i forget, i have reviews from before, i deleted this story for reasons. And i will no longer accept reviews for any requests. If you have a request, PM me and i'll get to you. Once again this is Pinky singing off.

My mama told me when I was young, that you were made perfect babe

*fades out*


	5. more challenges

Chapter 5: More challenges

"And we're back" announced Pinky.

"Took you long enough" Jack mumbled.

"Jack you're such a child, *hands out imaginary lollipops*, sorry that I've been gone. I had technical difficulties and some problems. Plus my little brother is such a computer hog. No offence little bro, I love you, but you need to learn to share." Pinky pointed to the camera.

"Pinky, you have a brother?" Tooth asked.

"yes, and an older sister. And before any of you ask no, my brother does not have an account on FanFiction, so he would not read this, I just needed to get that off my chest." Pinky sighed.

Bunny, noticing the, future head ache, asked "shouldn't we get to the reviews?"

"Ya, that would be nice" Pinky said as she turned on the computer and logged into FanFiction. "ok, the first reviewer is LilytheWolf23, and she said,

Omg omg Omg LMAO IM ROTFL this is sooooooooooooo funny! Anyways, I have a dare for everybody there. Jack first.  
Jack: I dare you to drink as many cans of red bull as you can. Pinky, don't let him chicken off. EVERYBODY WILL HAFTA SUFFER BEING IN THE SAME ROOM AS SUPER DUPA HYPER JACK. Or else you can decide the punishment.  
Tooth: I dare you to imitate Lady Gaga. The closest you can. Or else!  
Sandy: I dare you to, ummmmm... imitate Justin Beiber! And make fun of him! Or  
else!  
North: I dare you to let the elves do the toys for a day! Or else!  
Bunny: Sing every single word you say for the rest of the day like an opera singer!,

Oh my GOD! Are you on a sugar rush or what?"

"Why?" Bunny said like an opera singer.

"ya, that's going to get annoying" Pinky sighed.

But Jack came closer and whispered in her ear "I think it already has".

Pinky giggled and handed Jack a red bull can." Here"

"YES! I CAN HAVE IT AND TOOTH CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!" Yelled Jack, in the end, he drank 10 cans of red bull. Lord help us.

"Hey,isthatanewneckless,North'sgottodohisdareandsa measeveryoneeles,ifeelsohappyandfast,fast,fast,woo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooowhoooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" Jack started going as fast as Speedy Gonzales from Luney Tunes, jumping all around the place. **(a/n to read what Jack said is just to add spaces)**

Pinky, grabbed his collar as he was passing by, "SIT!" Pinky yelled as loud as she could and sure enough Jack sat down, though he was jumping his leg up and down, while looking around.

"What have you done, LilyTheWolf23?" Pinky sighed. "North, I already told the elves to make the toys and that the yetis had a day off. The yetis are going to hate me, but as if they don't already."

"They don't hate you." North pointed at Pinky.

Pinky jumped on the couch with her laptop, "well, I just ruined that, any way Sandy has to imitate Justine Beaver and Tooth has to imitate Lady gaga. How do expect them to do that?"

Sandy turned his hair, into Justine's old haircut and started to sing-ish. Then, when he was done, Tooth comes into the room wearing the most ridiculous outfit in the building. Jack did a spit take, and everyone looked to him. Pinky was the only one noticing the can of Red bull in his hand.

"JACK!" Pinky ran to him and yanked the can out of his hand. Jack being who he is started to argue.

"Hey,that'smyredbull,youcan' ?Ijustlovetheflavorandthedaredidsaydrinkasmuchasic an."

Pinky seemed to understand all that he was saying," Yes, but this is too much and just because you say please, does not mean you get what you want." Pinky took the can and dumped the rest of it's contents down a drain.

"whoa, Sheila, how'd ya know what 'e was saying?" Bunny asked/sang to Pinky.

"Stuff happens." Pinky shrugged.

"Can't read my. Can't read my. No one can read my poker face. She gotta love nobody." Tooth sang Poker Face, as she was imitating Lady gaga. Pinky had to resist the urge to sing as well.

"Tooth, please change out of that. I think you've done your dare. I just can't look at you when you're wearing that." Pinky sighed.

"North's dare will be over by tomorrow or by June 3, 6:05 PM. The next reviewer is Megera Frost." Pinky began reading the dare, but Jack cut her off.

"Whydothesepeoplehavetostealmyname? Getyourown!"

"Jack you shouldn't have done that."

"Why?"

"You'll see, the Megera Frost says,

Awesome story! My dare involves Pinky, Tooth and Jack. I dare Pinky and Tooth to give Jack a makeover (including makeup and hair). Also if Jack makes a comment about my name like he did for "Jackie Frost" he has to wear a pink frilly dress (like the one from Disney's Cinderella) Enjoy :)"

"WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYY?"

"Tooth get the equipment!" Pinky yelled over her shoulder, as she tried to hold Jack down and bring him into a different room do the others would be surprised.

"COMING!" Tooth flew as fast as she could to help Pinky, because Jack was trying to escape. Once they got him inside, Pinky got the door handle and closed it. You could hear Jack screaming for freedom, but if you listened closely, you could the giggles of the girls.

In the end, Jack looked like Honey Boo-Boo just with the pink dress from Cinderella.

"Theworldhatesme,andiwillgetmyrevengeonyoupeople." 

"Jack, you put yourself into this," Tooth stated, while Pinky nodded in agreement.

When, they opened the door, Jack flew straight out and tried to get the stuff off. He managed to get the wig, but he was having trouble with the dress.

"howdoyougirlswearthesethings?!" Jack yelled.

"Because we're awesome that way." Pinky called out to Jack.

"Howdoitgetthemakeupoff?"

"You have to wash the makeup off with some products, that we don't have at the moment, so you're stuck like that till the end, sorry."

Jack sat down, on the couch, defeated, while the other were trying to hide their laughs, while Pinky and Bunny were taking blackmail pictures.

"The next request is from sandersonlover21, and they said,

make them play hide and seek with seeU, then put them in the slendermen forest. Leave sandy with me...;)" Just then a person walks in and stands by Sandy and smiles down at him.

"Well, people, looks like you have to play hide and seek." Pinky smiled and clapped, teleporting them to the slenderman forest." **(a/n I would write that but I'm lazy, sorry)**

_30 minutes later_

Pinky woke up from her nap, and clapped to bring the others back, hopefully alive (being in the slenderman forest).

"I hope you enjoyed that." Pinky said rubbing her eyes. But Bunny ran right to her grabbing her collar and shoving her into a wall.

"WE WERE SO SCARED IT COULD OF BROUGHT PITCH BACK AND YOU WANTED US TO ENJOY THAT!?"

"Bunny, can't…..breath…" Pinky struggled to say.

"Bunny,stop!" Jack shot frost at him and, due to the impact to his head, he was now out cold (no pun intended). "Hey you okay?" Jack offered a hand, to help Pinky up, which she took, obviously.

"Thanks."

"No problem" Jack replied right before he kissed her on the cheek, and turn just missing her blush.

"Anyway the next review is from, hey dude go away" Pinky said shooing away sandersonlover21.

"As I was saying, the next request is from Blitzwing Random, and they said,

Oooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I want to chase them around and laugh at them!"

"what kind of request is that?" Tooth asked.

"One that will only happen in their dreams. Sorry dude, you can do that after the rest of the requests are done. OK? Ok. The next request is from mintsoff, I'm loving her dares, she said,

One of the funniest stories ever! Thank you for the comment and Sandy HOW DARE YOU DANCE TO THAT RIDICULOUS SONG! Anyway I shall add more dares and truths till I die! I dare North to use a visible spell that I just invented that makes him visible along with Pitch. Then go into people houses and when they come downstairs start dancing gangnam style while screaming "THIS IS FOR YOU!" If they call the cops Pitch has to come there in a stripper outfit screaming "COPS HERE! TIME TO GANGAGAGaugaediwegu8agsdgfioasegu" hahahahahahahahhahaha!" Pinky just couldn't contain her laughter any more.

"Where is potion?" North asked grimly.

"Aw, come on North, be a good sport, and it's here." Pinky said tossing the potion and snapping to teleport Pitch there.

"I'm here again!?" Pitch yelled.

"Ya, but you have to drink that visibility potion and sneak into someone's house and when they come down the stairs you need to start dancing to Gangnam Style while screaming THIS IS FOR YOU! and if they call the cops, you have to go there in a stripper out fit and yell THE COPS ARE HERE TIME TO GANGAGAGaugaediwegu8agsdgfioasegu"

"there is no way I'm doing that." Pitch crossed his arms.

"Too bad." Pinky snapped and they were gone.

"what now?" Tooth asked.

"we watch on the secret TV I got"

Just then a flat screen tv came out of nowhere and turned on to a house those two were in.

"Why do I get shoved into these kind of things?" Pitch asked as he drank the bottle.

"DA" North agreed.

"Did you here that?" a voice came from upstairs.

"Show time." Pitch stated.

"Whoa, HOW'D YOU GET INTO OUR HOUSE?!" The father yelled.

"Daddy, daddy, its Santa and Him." The little boy motioned to North and Pitch.

North and Pitch looked to each other and nodded. "THIS IS FOR YOU!" they both yelled as they started doing gangnam style as it was playing on the radio upstairs.

The little boy giggled and the father was getting ready to protect his son from these weirdoes.

"Honey, call the cops!" the father called upstairs, minutes later, you could hear the sirens from outside.

Just then Pitch came in, in the stripper out fit and started to say, whatever he was supposed to say.

"It's the bogeyman!" the little boy coward behind his dad.

And just as the cops opened the door, they shot their guns and North threw down a snow globe, and went through the portal.

"Why did the police shoot at Santa?" the little boy asked his parents, after that all went down.

Pinky turned off the tv and just burst out laughing.

"Pure gold." Pinky said between laughs.

A portal opened behind them and out stepped North and Pitch. Pinky snapped and Pitch disappeared before he could ask any thing.

"It is done." Said North gasping for air.

"Good, the next reviewer is mintsoff, again, wow she must be on a roll, she said

I also dare Nightlight (if hes in the story) to throw tables at all the guardians in a bikini while there not looking. For truth ummm... Does anyone want chicken (Stuff chicken in Jacks mouth screaming that he is to skinny!)

Just then a random girl comes from nowhere and shoves chicken in Jack mouth, while screaming in his face "eat dude, gain some pounds, you're too skinny, eat something".

Just then nightlight, randomly comes in to room in a bikini and throws a table, his first victim, is Bunny, considering he's still knocked out. Then Tooth, then North and then Jack, and he missed the first time getting Sandy but then he got him when he was trying to ask a question to Pinky.

"I feel bad, but this is hilarious." Pinky sighed.

"The next reviewer is a guest and they said,

This is seriously funny now down to business North what did Jack do to deserve to hold the record for the naughty list? and I dare Jack to wear a sparky cocktail dress and sing I was born this way by Lady Gaga. Lol this is gonna be funny :-D" Pinky snapped and a cock tail dress appeared on Jack as he groaned.

"_My mama told me when I was young that he made you perfect babe" _started Jack.

"Okay, while he's singing that, North what did Jack do to get the record on the naughty list?" Pinky focused on North.

"Well, he was always throwing snow balls at innocent people and the fact that he has hurt some people with his ice making them slip and fall, and he caused the blizzard of '68." North concluded.

Pinky sighed, "North, people slip and fall on ice all the time, but for some I can't. Which is some sort of a god given gift, but that's not the point. Plus, blizzards happen all the time. Though throwing snow balls at random people isn't nice, so that's reasonable."

"Da"

"What did I miss?" Jack said. No longer hyper, hooray!

"The next request is from Frost, and they said,

Alright, Bunny, this is for your enjoyment.  
I dare Jack to sing the Barbie theme song at the top of his lungs while waltzing with Pitch.  
Oh, and Jack, This is HILARIOUS!  
Frost, out!"

"There is no way on earth, that I'm doing that!" Jack huffed.

Pinky clapped and Jack teleported into the room of scary weirdness.

"Any hack the next request is from Frost, again and they said,

I'm so evil.  
Bunny: I dare you to sing 'Sexy and I know it' while wearing a red cocktail dress. Haha.  
Sandy: Eat a double chocolate chip cookie. (Sorry, I love the little man!)  
Tooth: Go 1 day without looking at ANYONE'S teeth.  
North: Sorry, I don't wanna mess with you. I DON'T WANNA BE ON THE NAUGHTY LIST!  
Frost, out!"

Sandy took a cookie out of thin air and ate it.

"Well, you're dare for Tooth is contradicted my Frost friend, because she hasn't looked at anyone's teeth for 3 months. She's been at the pole a lot, doing whatever it is, I don't want to know."

"'ey mates what did I miss?" Bunny asked wakening from his T.K.O.

"A lot." Pinky shrugged. Then snapped, and watched as Bunny gasped in horror as the red cock tail dress appeared on him. Pinky then clapped and Jack was back in the room.

"What just happened?" Bunny asked.

"You have to sing 'I'm sexy and I know it'." Pinky replied as she turned on her video camera.

"_When I walk on by girls be looking like damn be fly"_ Bunny sang.

"While he's doing that, let's check more of the requests. This one is from Bunny, and they said,

I love your story.  
Dare: North or Bunny to say that Christmas or Easter is better.  
I hope I will see more from you soon.  
you are a great writer.

You're too kind."

"Christmas is better." North stated, just as Bunny stopped singing.

"What was that mate? I think Easter is better."

"And that was the dare, next one" Pinky urged.

"This one is from Jackie Frost, and she said,

i love it.  
you are a great writer.  
Dare for North: don't eat any cookies for a whole week.  
Dare for Tooth: eat 16 sugar cookies without brushing your teeth after that.  
Dare for Sandy: sing or something like that from the song Summer Paradise from Simple Plan.  
Dare for Bunny: by nice for Jack Frost.  
Dare for Jack Frost: I don't have a dare for you because you are cute and i love your season.  
that is the reason while my best friends call me Jackie Frost and my really name is Jackie."

"Oh." Jack looked down at the floor, embarrassed.

"Do I have to eat the cookies?" Tooth pleaded.

"Yes. Get to it. And Bunny you heard the dare, be nice to Jack. And Jackie, Sandy can't talk remember. I'll let that one slide, but only because, he physically can't do it."

"Done!" Tooth yelled out.

"Yay, that was a long chapter. If you have a request, please PM me.

This is Pinky singing off,

Oh, ya, oh, ya, so tell me who am I supposed to be"

*fade out*


	6. late apology

Chapter 6: Late apology

"Ummmmm, I want to apologize, for not updating in like forever." Picky rubbed her arm and looked at the ground in shame.

"Well, it's about time!" Bunny slumped in his chair.

"SHUT UP BUNNY NO ONE ASKED YOU! *hands out imaginary lollipops* ya, I have no excuse, just that, I've been working on my other stories and they take time you know." Pinky explained-ish.

"I've read your stories." Jack stated. And Pinky paled.

"What story did you read?"

"All of them. I especially like Jack's in the box."

Pinky let out the breath she was holding. "Figures. Any way let's just get to the dares, okay?"

"FINALLY!" Bunny exaggerated.

"Shut up Bunny! You were like this before the camera turned on and I'm not afraid to get the duct tape!" Pinky pointed at Bunny.

"Fine."

"Thank you,

First review is from, mintsoff. It's been a while don't you think. She said

OMG YOU DID IT! STILL AS FUNNY AS EVER!

Here are some more dares. I dare Bunny to admit he is a hippo in disguise. I know you are -_-. I feel it in the wind!

Awwwwwwwwwww thank you! Bunny?

"I'm no hippo, ya grumby. I'm a bunny!" Bunny slammed his fist on the couch.

"Sorry, that's not what the dare said." Pinky clapped.

"Stay you over grown ankle-bitter head!"

"That accent of his makes that sentence sound so strange." Pinky shivered.

"What's next?" North clapped.

"Someone is in a happy mood, any way the next review is from, Nire E Lunar, and they said,

Love this and I have 2 dares one that jack is put in a bikini or hey has to kiss tooth or bunny with tongue and 2 that my dad joins in for Christi's sake instead of being the super quiet Manny he is

P.s. There is a reason my last name is Lunar shoot out to muse over on this end peace out and bunny try use sunset colors for Kyoto Easter

Oh my god I'm so lost." Pinky put a hand to her head.

"I have to put on a bikini?" Jack asked.

"Apparently, and if you don't you have to kiss Bunny or Tooth WITH tongue."

"I'll take my chances with the bikini."

"Here you go!" Pinky tossed a baby blue bikini in Jack's direction.

"Blue, blue, it's always blue." Jack said getting up and leaving the room.

"He might be gone for a while, so we'll get to the next dare, it's from Nire E lunar again, they said,

I am not an oc I'm the real half spirit of Mim and a mortal women and yes I am immortal btw and elf got stepped the other day Phil messed up on painting a truck again and a mini fairy hit a tree on the job and the egglets are bored

And get pitch in on this because fear isn't evil it just shows you what your weaknesses are. And pitch you indirectly cursed me u bastard thanks for that

Love the story and I dare jack to divorce that elf.

Well, Jack already divorce that poor elf, and Mim and Pitch will be in the chapter/ story if there are dares or questions for them and so far there were only a few for Pitch but he will do them even I have to force him." Pinky laughed evilly.

"Sorry, I had a bunch of coke, any way thanks for the update on what's happening, I'm sure the others will get right to it." Pinky calmed down.

"ok, I'm back!" Jack made a dramatic entrance.

"Yay, you're here for the next dare! And you have a six pack?" Pinky asked.

"Ummmmmmmmmmm ya?"

"Over it! Any way the next dare is from DakotaDog612 and they said,

I dare, uh... everyone except for those that agree to lick toilets to go into the scary room of weirdness.  
And I dare jack to have to say who he has a crush on.  
Also, was that elf a boy or a girl? Cause that would be AWKWARD...

We don't know the genders of the elves, we just go with it." Pinky shrugged.

(Fast forward 3 minutes)

"Okay, now that the toilet dare *shivers* is over, I will not be writing it. Things got a little out of control. *cough* Jack *cough*"

"Hey!"

"Jack, who do you have a crush on?" Tooth leaned in.

Jack mumbled something that we couldn't hear.

"What was that, dearest Jack?" Picky leaned in as well.

"YOU! I ADMIT IT, DARN IT! I HAVE A CRUSH ON PINKY! GEEZE, you people need to know every single detail of my life." Jack sat down.

Pinky started blushing, "Ummmm, okay?"

"Pinky and Jaack, sitting in a tree" Tooth sang

"Shut UP Tooth!" Pinky exclaimed, the blush still clearly on her face.

"Now, they're going to put dares to get us together." Jack put his head in his hands.

"THANKS FOR GIVING THEM THE IDEA, Jack!" Pinky smacked Jack on the side of his head, the blush was no longer there.

"Let's just get this over with, the next review is from, mintsoff, keep in mind people this is from different chapters, I needed to get this story fixed. She said,

OMG I FEEL BAD FOR NOT KNOWING YOU UPDATED. My computer has been a, excuse my language, bitch lately. This story cracks me up to much. I just want to hug everyone. (Hugs Sandy only) I dare everyone to come into my house for a tea party in a super gigantic dress.

Jack is going to be the White Queen in this wonderland themed tea party and Pitch is the mad hatter. Everyone else has to choose what character they are but not the red because I am her. (I wanna toss muffins at everyone _-_ )

Sandy don't have to do the dare because he too badass but If I can, can I get a piece of your sand hair and an autograph. (Faints from awesomeness if he does)

Boritoes yall. Im out and wiz.

Nah, it's cool, I think I'll be Alice, even though she's blond." Pinky raised her hand.

Just then a random girl comes out of nowhere and tackles Sandy in a hug. In the hug, Sandy makes sand scissors and cuts some of his hair, even though his face is saying 'this is so awkward'. Then he makes sand paper (PUN!) and signs it.

Sadly, the dare was being true and fainted.

"Jack, change out of that bikini and put on a dress. Tooth, who are you going to be?" Pinky sat down as Jack left the room.

"Well, I wanted to be Alice but you took her, *sticks out tongue* so I guess I'll be….the mouse from the mad hatters tea party. He's so cute!" Tooth squealed.

"North?"

"I vill be the dodo bird."

"The heck?! WHY?" Pinky made a face.

North shrugged, "I do not know the characters."

Pinky sighed, "Fair enough, Sandy? If you're going that is."

Sandy signed. 'Chesser cat'

"Cool. I think we should go change." Pinky stood up and ran to one of the three changing rooms.

TIME SKIP A FEW MINUTES

Pinky clapped, "Bunny! Put on this costume, we are going to a tea party!"

"ummmm who's?"

"mintoffs" Pinky said it so fast he didn't hear who.

"Wait, what?" Bunny had his question unheard as Pinky shoved Bunny in the room.

"What costume did you give him?" Jack asked from behind.

"The white rabbit. Time to bring the mad hatter." Pinky snapped. And Pitch appeared in front of them. One look at Jack and he burst into laughter. Little did he know, that when he teleported, the costume appeared on him.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you pitch." Jack pointed and him.

"And why is that?" Pitch said in between laughs.

"Because you're the mad hatter." Jack said casually.

"But Pitch immediately stopped laughing and he looked down. "Who put this on me?!"

"No time for questions. Bunny just walked out, we have to go now." Pinky grabbed Pitch and threw him in the group.

"What about mintsoff?" Tooth asked.

"She woke up a while ago and I teleported her back to her house." Pinky snapped and off they went.

(3 hours later)

Jack rubbed his head, "Who knew she would have such a strong arm?"

"That was tiring, any hack, we need to get to the other reviews. I want to go to sleep." Pinky leaned on Jack's shoulder and missed his blush, she was just too tired from ducking muffins and such to care if she saw it.

"The next review is from, XxTheMoonRiddlexX, and they said *yawn*,

Oh I am am laughing so hard! There have been a lot of these but this has been one of the funniest I have read!

Thanks I try my best, *yawn*" Pinky stretched, and they made their way to the couch area.

"Geeze mintoff, you know how to throw." Jack put Pinky on the couch.

"I can't sleep, we need to finish." Pinky sat up and pulled over her computer. "The next review is from Guest, DON'T YOU DARE BUNNY, and they said,

I love this story I literally can't stop laughing now down to business. I Dare bunny to eat a life size chocolate bunny. I dare katherine (if she's in this that is) to make out with Pitch (sorry katherine). Now North after helping to save the world from Pitch did Jack finally get on the nice list? if not I dare you to put him on it.

Sorry, Katherine actually refused to do the show, some time ago. And North?"

"How could I not put Jack on nice list? He did help save the children of the world." North exclaimed.

Pinky covered her ears, "Do you have to be so loud North? It's bad enough I got a head ache." Pinky whined.

"Serves you right!" Bunny crossed his arms and glared at Pinky. Sadly, he didn't see the glint of mischief in Pinky's eyes and she clapped. Thus, teleporting Bunny to the scary room of weirdness, whatever it's called. Plus, she had a reason, Bunny didn't complete the dare.

"The next review is from another guest and finally Bunny can't say anything about it. He sure knows how to hold a grudge. Any hack the guest said,

Ok Jack truth or dare which holiday do you like better Christmas or Easter? Oh and Tooth I dare you to eat a chocolaty chocolate cake the size of Jamie without brushing your teeth.

I honestly feel bad for Tooth, she actually might get a cavity. *yawn* *shakes head* And Jack?" Pinky turned to look at him.

"Christmas, because it's in winter." Jack shrugged.

"Why do you people hate me?" Tooth cried out in annoyance.

"Tooth, you should be happy. They're daring you because they all love you." Pinky handed Tooth the cake.

"Vhere do you get those cakes?" North leaned over from his spot on the couch.

"Do you know the muffin man?"

"The one from dairy lane?"

"Yes! He's a friend of mine!" Pinky fist pumped.

"Someone has their energy back" Jack looked at Pinky.

"I don't care, the next review is from, Bunny. Speaking of which," Pinky clapped. Bunny teleported, already passed out. And Pinky groaned, "JACK? Can you please somehow wake Bunny up please?"

"Sure" Jack picked up his staff and put the end of it on Bunny chest and waited as frost spread all over.

"THANKS! Anyway, Bunny said,

I have read this story a lot because it is wonderful!  
Dare (i think) :  
North : Say that Easter is better than Christmas.  
Bunny: Say that Christmas is better than Easter.  
Tooth: i don't know something for you.  
Sandy : Make a dragon from sand.  
Jack : you are amazing so just have a great and wonderful day and please don't stop with calling bunny a kangaroo.  
You are awesome I love all of your stories.  
Have a great and wonderful day.

Well, I…."

"WHAT THE…?! FROSTBITE! GET OVER HERE!"

"Looks like Bunny finally woke up." Jack was being chased by Bunny, and eventually Jack went to hide behind Pinky.

"Bunny, say Christmas is better. It's part of the dares." Pinky grabbed Bunny by his collar.

"FINE! Christmas is better." Pinky put Bunny on the floor and patted his head.

"That's a good bunny. North! You better do the same but say Easter is better!"

"Vat?! FINE! Easter is better, are you happy?!" North threw his arms out from his spot on the couch.

"Actually mate, I'm pretty satisfied." Bunny started to stand.

But, Pinky pushed him back down, "SIT!"Pinky crossed her arms and Bunny immediately complied, not wanting to get on her bad side. In the back ground, you could hear Jack laughing and you can see a faint smile on Pinky. But, she hid it well, it's almost invisible.

Sandy was just putting the finishing touches on his Chinese dragon. When he was done, it flew all over the place.

"Whoa…" Jack and Pinky stared at it in awe.

"Thankfully, they decided to have mercy on Tooth and not give her a dare. And, *turns head* she just finished the chocolate cake." Pinky snapped back into reality.

"Jack! GET AWAY FROM MY COMPUTER!" Pinky ran at him, while he read the review.

"don't worry I won't stop calling the kangaroo a kangaroo for some time." Jack winked at the camera.

Pinky rolled her eyes, "the next review is from guest, and they said,

Love your story , you are awesome .  
Don't have à Dare .  
Great story.

Thanks!" Pinky waved in the direction of the camera.

"Now, we only have 2 more to go! Thank Manny! Any way….." Pinky coughed.

"Hey, are you ok?" Jack came over to see if she was alright.

After Pinky quit coughing, she said "Ya, I'm fine, the next dare is from Jackie frost, and she said,

I love it, is great.  
You are awesome.  
Dare:  
North: Be nice to the Elves.  
Bunny: paint a bunny on one of the eggs.  
Tooth : eat sugar  
Sandy: have a nice day (sorry for last time one children from the orphanage Typed that)  
Jack : your cute so you are free to go.  
Your stories are awesome, beautiful and so much more you are that too.  
Have a great time

Hahaha, Jack did you know you have fan girls all over the internet? You're cute your free to go. Love it!" Pinky giggled.

"No, am I really that famous?" Jack looked over Pinky shoulder on to her computer.

"Ya, and TOOTH! I HAVE A BOX OF SUGAR IN THE CABINATE! You can eat that!" Pinky called over her shoulder.

"Why?" Tooth groaned.

"They said so! It's not my fault!" Pinky sat up on the couch.

"I am nice to the elves." North pouted.

"Well, apparently they don't think so." Jack pointed at North.

"I'll make sure Bunny paints a bunny on at least ONE egg. But we'll have to wait a bit. Since we're in July.

Ok, last review is from Silverfang493, and she said,

I have dares for all of the guardians. *evil laugh* Prepare yourselves.

This dare is for both Pitch and Tooth: Slow dance with each other.  
Bunny: drink as much monster as possible  
Sandy: do the mocheriana (did I spell that right?) in a hula outfit  
North: dance around in a ballerina outfit

And now, for Jacks dare (evil grin laugh)  
Jack: you have to remarry the elf you divorced.

Oh, my, god! Maddy, why?! " Pinky cried out in agony.

"I have to remarry the stupid elf?"

"Jack! How rude! Even though it's true and yes." Pinky looked at her computer once more. She snapped her fingers and Pitch appeared.

"NOW, WHAT AM I DOING HERE?!" Pitch yelled.

"You have to slow dance with Tooth." Pinky said casually.

"While we do the dares, this is Pinky marrying an elf with a winter spirit.

Here come the bride, here come the bride."

*fade out*


	7. OH MY GOD!

Chapter 7: Oh my god

"We are back!" Pinky jumped/ clapped as she handed out the imaginary lollipops.

"Can we just get to the dares?" Tooth whined.

"Sure the first review is from JackfrostFan, and they said,

1. I dare bunny to steal jacks staff and paint it hot pink  
2. I dare jack to go to a twilight convention and write in black spray paint on the ceiling 'TWILIGHT STINKS! HARRY POTTER RULES!'  
3. I dare sandy to knock out all the other guardians and manipulate the dreams to embarrassing stuff then video it  
4. I dare north to have all of the presents that are made so far painted hot pink the sparkly  
5. Nothing for tooth. She's awesome  
6. Nothing for pinky. She's awesome

Yay, I'm awesome!" Pinky first pumped.

"Obviously" Jack fought against Bunny who was trying to take his staff. Sadly, Bunny won and spray painted his staff hot pink, while Jack pouted behind him.

When Bunny handed Jack his staff back, Jack took a bottle of black spray paint and went through a magic portal Pinky opened up.

Without question Pinky took a controller and pressed a button, which caused a giant flat screen tv to come out in front of the couch.

On the screen, were faces of star struck people staring at the ceiling. And you could see that Jack was just finishing spraying 'RULES'. But, it kind of obvious that the people couldn't see Jack, but that made the faces even better, and when Jack came back and the people read it. Boy, was there a commotion.

There was even a fist fight.

"Do I have to paint the toys pink?" North asked, almost pleading.

"Yes!" Pinky called out still paying attention to the screen. "Ooooo that's going to hurt in the morning. They brought out a chair. And now he's in a head lock. NO, you should have sucker punched him!"

"Pinky!"

"What?" Pinky turned around.

Just then, Sandy threw a ball of sand at her, hitting her in the face. Since, he knocked out the others.

The rest was caught on camera. And this is what happened.

Sandy, manipulated Jack's dream to show him proposing to Pinky and her saying yes.

He manipulated Tooth's dream, to show her dancing with Pitch.

With North, it was him kissing Tooth. I think there is some sort of love triangle forming.

For Bunny, it was those tap dancing carrots.

And lastly he gave the same dream he gave to Jack, to Pinky.

When they all woke up, sure enough there were blushing all around except for Bunny.

"Any way….." Pinky stole a glance at Jack to find him staring.

Pinky rolled her eyes, and continued, "The next review is from 21SidraCire, and they said,

This is Hilarious!  
Tooth: O.k., I WAS going to dare tooth to do something awful u, but after all the sugar, I decided not to. Instead, I dare her to despise as a human, take what's left of the visibility potion north used, and see a dentist.  
In an attempt to redeem myself from my uncharacteristic mercy to tooth, I have dares for everyone else!  
North/bunny/sandy: play chubby bunny with elves instead of marshmallows.  
Jack/pinky: make out for five minutes.

Holy, JACK I TOLD YOU SO! And is that physically possible to hold your breath for that long!" Pinky slammed her fist on her leg.

"Where the potion? I can finally clean my teeth, if I can go to the dentist." Tooth stood up.

"It was behind the sugar you ate yesterday." Pinky looked at the ground.

"Thanks!" Tooth flew off.

"Can you do the chubby bunny thing first?" Pinky asked.

"What is chubby bunny? Is it a fat kangaroo game?" Jack asked.

"No, it's where you put marshmallows in your mouth and say cubby bunny. And if you can say it clearly, you put another marshmallow in your mouth and so on until you can't. The one with the most marsh mallows, wins." Pinky looked at Jack but then looked away.

"I'm back!" Tooth came into the room.

"There's the portal."

As Tooth walked through the portal, the tv turned on and out came Tooth on the screen, potion in hand. She obviously drank it and, she lost all of her feathers, in exchange for a tie die shirt and some neon green shorts and flats.

She walks into the dentist's apartment calmly and the darn camera wouldn't work. So, we had to wait for her to come out, which might be a while.

"Arrrgggg! You know what? Let's just start with chubby bunny." Pinky sighed.

Three elves came into the room, blind folded, because I'm sure they would run away if they knew what was going to happen to them.

The guardians that were supposed to do the dare, each picked up one elf and stuffed it in their mouths, and tried to say chubby bunny. But, Sandy can't speak, so that counts him out. And Bunny, and North just can't say it. The elves were not bite size.

But, we still needed a winner. And the one that sounded more like chubby bunny… was North!

"I don't care who wins….." Pinky was cut off because Jack kissed her and held it there for a little less than the time intended. But, close enough, it was like 4 minutes and 45 seconds. Let's just say that counts.

"Sorry, needed to do the dare and shut you up." Jack shrugged. But on the inside he was screaming and shouting and was almost about to faint.

Pinky, on the other hand, had just been kissed by her little crush. Scratch that, she liked him when she first met him, just that it was her first kiss. So, what should she do? Be happy, or mad? She just got her first kiss because of a dare. She didn't know what to think.

"Ummm, um, um, Tooth! When did you get here?" Pinky decided to change the subject.

"When you were kissing. And it turns out….. I HAVE A FLIPPING CAVITY! And it that is the reviews fault! And now I know why kids are so scared of the dentist." Tooth shivered.

"There, there Tooth it's okay. Let's just get all of these reviews done so we can stop. For now that is." Pinky shivered as well. She was getting a little nervous with these dares.

"The next review is from, Megera Frost, and she said,

Hello again dearest Guardians. Since half these dares sound like really "out there" stuff, I'm adding yet another wonderful request. Also a piece of advice to Jack, you need to watch what comes out of your mouth because as you saw before, karma's a bitch. Now my truth's/dare's are the following:  
Sandy Claws (NBC reference :D) and Bunny: since you always argue about what holiday is better, I dare you to have your own "Epic Rap Battle Of History" and rap about why your holiday is better while insulting the other. Jack, Pinky, Tooth, and Sandy pick the winner.  
Jack: This one time I will go easy on you (this is a very important historical event cuz it will probably not happen again) I will just ask a truth, why did you cause the Blizzard of 68' (other than to bug the kangaroo)  
Pinky, Sandy, and Tooth: You guys just chill and enjoy the show :) (as you can tell you guys are my favs, and sorry about your last few dares Tooth, you deserve this little break, but fair warning your dare is in the near future)  
And of course little Pitch Perfect has a truth! Why the hell do you have no eyebrows? Where you born without them? Did a rabid elf eat them off I mean seriously WTF?  
I was pretty mild on dares this time so be warned for the future I will not be this kind.(except to maybe Pinky cuz she's awesome and maybe Tooth idk, but for some people *cough cough* Frost, your kinda screwed)

Whoa that was a mouth full" Pinky put her hand to her head.

"Ya, I do need to watch what I say." Jack rubbed the back of his head and nervously chuckled.

"Jack? Why did you create the blizzard of 68'?" Pinky sat up.

"Well, it wasn't to annoy the kangaroo. What happened was that, I was flying and I overheard some people saying that they wanted a little more of a challenge on the egg hunt. So, I thought, 'snow could cover some of the eggs'. But, as I was spreading a little more snow around, I bird randomly flew at me, for a reason I still don't know and knocked my staff out of my hand. So, I kind of free fell and when I got my staff back, in midair, I hit my head on a branch of a pine tree. Which knocked me out, and I woke up and discovered that there was WAY too much snow than what I planned. And when I stopped it, Bunny came out of nowhere and started yelling at me." Jack shrugged.

"Oops, sorry mate." Bunny looked down. "If I had known that, I wouldn't have said all of those things."

"Whatever." Jack turned around. "What's next?" He looked at Pinky.

"Ummm, ahhh, the, the, rap battle." Pinky stuttered.

"You ok?" Tooth flew over.

"Ya, ya I'm fine." Pinky waved her off. "In this corner we have Santa Clause and in this corner we have *sigh* the Easter Bunny. BEGIN!"

Bunny glared at Pinky, but started rapping anyway.

"I don't see what's so special about your holiday,

Because on mine, they go out and play.

You say you work hard, but you have all your helpers.

Give them some credit. They deserve it more than you.

I work all alone, I'm the last of my kind.

I paint in all the colors, especially pink, yellow and blue."

"I will not rap." North stood his ground.

"Thank Manny!" Pinky cried out. "Sorry Bunny. But that was horrible." Pinky clapped and North was sent to the room of whatever it's called since he didn't do the dare.

Pinky snapped and Pitch appeared next to her. "Shut it! I'm just going to ask you a question some person wants to know. When you answer it, then you go back. Got it!" Pinky pointed at Pitches face.

"If I must". Pitch sighed.

"Ok, she said, Why the hell do you have no eyebrows? Where you born without them? Did a rabid elf eat them off I mean seriously WTF?

Thoughts" Pinky looked over.

"I do have eyebrows!" Pitch huffed and crossed his arms.

Pinky held up a mirror, so Pitch can look at himself.

"Well would you look at that. I don't have eyebrows. WHY DON'T I HAVE EYEBROWS?!"

"That's what we want to know." Pinky shrugged.

"Well then, I can't really tell you." Pitch turned on his heel to leave.

Pinky rolled her eyes, "Wrong way!" Pinky snapped and Pitch vanished.

"Ok, well that was short, the next reviewer is SnowWriterStorm, and they said,

This is AWESOME so far and dare for our tortured friends.  
Jack, Scary Weird Room for you for an hour and you can't freeze ANYTHING all day.  
Tooth, biggest suger-high cake you can find and eat it. After 90 mins. You can brush your teeth.  
North, you are free since I can't think of anything.  
Bunny, be nice to Jack.  
Sandy, you're too awesome so no dare for you.  
Pitch, you get locked in a room full of ranbow sprinkles and unicorns and all that fun stuff.

I don't' get a dare! Yay, oh wait!" Pinky sat down again.

"Darn it Jack! I got your curse to speak before you think." Pinky huffed and clapped sending Jack to the SWR for the hour.

"There you go Tooth," Pinky handed over a huge cake over to Tooth.

"At least after this, I can finally brush my teeth." Tooth took the cake and took a big bite.

"Oh, that's right. You haven't brushed your teeth at all." Pinky snickered. She would enjoy the dare for Pitch.

"Luckily, I just a room like that, for Pitch. The only reason I have that, is because I thought it would work for Bunny or Jack." Pinky talked to the camera, she winked after she snapped.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" Pitch screamed from a far way distance. While, Pinky laughed like a mad man.

"This is awesome, the next reviewer is Guest, and they said,

Love your story.  
You are awesome.  
Dare ( i think):  
Bunny : paint pitch DRESS pink.  
North: who is now the one with the record on the naughty list?  
Tooth: brush your teeth.  
Sandy : yeah i love it you get no Dare because you cute and for that awesome dragon.  
Jack: you are free to go because you are cute  
Pinky: you are awesome and all that stuff but if i write that i am not  
done tomorrow so you don't have a Dare you are free to go.  
Pitch : wear the pink dress.

North? Bunny, I suggest you get working, dresses are sort of complicated." Pinky pointed at him. But, then she turned her head to North after Bunny got up and mumbled "Whatever."

"The new record holder, for the naughty list is some boy named, Richard Grumblerdorf **(I hope that's not a real name)**

"Yay, I can finally brush my teeth!" Tooth fist pumped.

"Done with the dress." Bunny dragged the pink frilly dress behind him.

"Good, for you." Pinky clapped, and the dress disappeared. And you can hear Pitch screaming, in surprise.

Pinky snapped and Pitch appeared right next to her, in the dress. She smirked, while Pitch looked like he was going to pounce on her. Pinky snapped, and Pitch was transported back to his lair of creepy solitude.

"Anyway, the next reviewer is Bunny, and they said,

The last one was me but mine computer has to be weird

Love your story.  
You are awesome.  
Dare ( i think):  
Bunny : paint pitch DRESS pink.  
North: who is now the one with the record on the naughty list?  
Tooth: brush your teeth.  
Sandy : yeah i love it you get no Dare because you cute and for that awesome dragon.  
Jack: you are free to go because you are cute  
Pinky: you are awesome and all that stuff but if i write that i am not  
done tomorrow so you don't have a Dare you are free to go.  
Pitch : wear the pink dress.

Well, we already did those dares, so no need to do them again." Pinky waved her hand in dismissive.

"So, I guess we need to go directly to the next dare?" Tooth came back from brushing her teeth.

"Noooo, I thought we were supposed to paint a hippo purple." Pinky tilted her head sarcastically.

"No, need to be mean about it." Tooth pouted.

"Whatever, the next reviewer is from guest, and they said,

Your stories are awesome just like you.  
Love your story.  
Pitch : why of all animals you can pick you pick horses for you fearlings ? Are they you favorite animals?  
North: make à cake for bunny .  
Tooth: eat a lollipop and brush your teeth.  
Sandy: you are awesome so you are free.  
Bunny: you are free to watch the dares  
Jack: you are cute so have fun to watch THE dares  
Pinky: you are awesome so you are free to go.  
your stories are awesome .

Don't tell me I have to bring Pitch back." Pinky sat back in her seat and slouched. "He's such a downer!" She whined.

Sighing, she snapped, bringing Pitch back still in his dress. "YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!" He ran at her.

"You know what? You can get me after the show. Right now, we need to finish the dares. And I have a feeling, you're going to be in most of them." Pinky sighed again.

"Fine, but you will pay." Pitch pointed at her, and got in her face.

"Okay, first off. Get out of my face, your breath stinks. Like BIG TIME. And a guest would like to know 'why of all animals you can pick you pick horses for you fearlings ? Are they you favorite animals?'

And I was wondering the same." Pinky pushed Pitch away.

"The reason, I use horses because, mare as in horses." Pitch looked to the camera.

"Yes, we got that. And we all thought that was the cheesiest joke ever." Pinky rubbed her temples.

"Fine, and they are also easier to control than hell hounds." Pitch crossed his arms.

"OK?" Pinky bit her lip as Pitch sat down next to her on the couch.

"Hey, North?"

"Yes, Pinky?" North's head popped out of the kitchen.

Pinky widened her eyes, "Ummmmmm….. did you finished the cake?" Pinky tilted her head.

"Yes."

"Good, now the next reviewer is Jackie Frost, and she said,

I love all your stories.  
Dare:  
North: make a cupcake.  
Bunny: say that you are à kangaroo  
Pitch: Dance in a ballerina outfit  
Tooth: eat North cupcake.  
Sandy: you are free to go because that with that child from the orphanage i live in , he is sorry for too.  
Pinky: you are one of favorite writers and you are awesome so you are free to go  
Jack: you are cute so you are free to go.  
You stories are awesome .  
You are awesome and so much more but then I Will not Be done tomorrow with saying everything .  
Have a lovely day and smile.

NORTH! To the kitchen once again!" Pinky raised her hand and saluted/ snapped. Then out of the blue a ballerina outfit appeared on Pitch.

"Sorry, Pitch, you must do as they ask." Pinky shrugged. Pitch mumbled something unintelligible and got off the couch. As he was dancing, Pinky was talking to Bunny about the kangaroo thing.

"FINE IF IT WILL KEEP ALL OF YALL HAPPY! I'M A KANGAROO! That better be enough" Bunny crossed his arms.

Somewhere in the audience, a person yelled "I knew it! I knew it! I flipping knew it!"

"Here you go Toothy a freshly baked cupcake for you." North held out the cupcake for her. She reluctantly took it, even though Pinky and the others would of jumped on it on the spot. IT LOOKED FLIPPING DELISIOUSE!

After she ate it, she said, "North this is amazing!"

"It's an old family recipe" North nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Now, that that is over with, the next reviewer is julian018, and he said,

Great story it so freakin funny keep

Dare:  
Jack: divorce elf and marry tooth  
Bunny: goes to the room of scary weirdness for 2 hours  
North: north cannot eat any cookies  
Tooth: must say embarrassing moments in your life  
Sandy: i dare you to eat a giant cookie in front of north  
Pinky: your dare is simple use any means necessary to make jack and tooths dares happen

Will do" Pinky saluted, to the camera.

"Jack! Oh, wait, he's not back." Pinky clapped, and then Jack appeared, on the floor next to the couch.

"That felt like forever." Jack put a hand to his head.

"Well, I divorced the elf for you." Pinky started, but she was cut off by Jack.

"YES! THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

"Shut up, there's a catch. You're lucky you're cute." Pinky rolled her eyes.

"There's a catch? Wait, what you say about me." Jack tilted his head.

"Nothing, the catch is that you have to marry Tooth." Pinky stared at her screen playing a game.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha, in your face frost." Pitch pointed at Jack, while laughing his face off.

_3 hours later_

"I'm now married to Jack Frost. What the heck happened to my life?" Tooth looked to the sky as if it held the answer.

"Tooth, you need to say an embarrassing moment of your life." Pinky paused her game that she was playing on her computer.

"Well, this was this one time, I ummmmm" Tooth trailed off as she looked to the ground.

"Spit it out Tooth." Pinky stated.

"I was in a play, when I was younger, and I froze on the spot. I completely forgot my line and there was a lot of people." Tooth groaned.

"Anyway, that wasn't as bad as I thought. The next reviewer, is, CRAP!" Pinky jumped.

"The next reviewer, is named crap?" Jack looked at Pinky.

"No, I have like 10 new reviews. Never mind, forget I said I said anything. The next reviewer is flanka, and they said,

I dare Jack to go in the scary room of weirdness for 10 minutes

See these are the dares I like. They are fast to write and I don't have to spend hours on the computer to write the darn chapter. Thanks dude." Pinky gave thumbs up to the camera. When Pinky clapped, Jack vanished and he screamed. Mean while Pitch was still laughing like he lost his mind. Scratch that, he lost his sanity a while ago.

"The next reviewer is, Pitch *breath in* shut up. Thank you, the next reviewer is Mintsoff, finally a person I can relate to-ish. I guess. She said,

HEHEHEHE! It's okay that you did not update for a while. Stuff happens. I still love this story.  
Im going to go a little bit easier on the dares. I dare Jack and Pinky to go on a date to wherever they wanna go. I'll pay with my monopoly money.

For truths ummmmm...do any of you know where my muffins are at?

Your muffins are all over the place here, just come if you want them back. Your welcome any time. And I think it's a little hard for Jack and I to go on a date because he's married to Tooth. And dating a married man is not part of my to-do list. But if anyone dares them to divorce or something then I'll go, if you remind me. I also think they don't take monopoly money EVER but thanks, I think I'll buy a new computer." Pinky pondered.

"Just kidding, since that went by quickly, the next reviewer is guardianofartbravery, and they said,

Wow.

Ummmmmmmm is that a compliment? I'm takeing it as one. The next reviewer is ILOVEBUNNYFROST, oh god this can't be good, whatever, they said,

I dare jack to kiss bunny with toung for either a minute or longer p.s pinky i think you like jack ;3  
I also dare north to sumo wrestle with sandy  
Third dare is for tooth to slap jack till his face almost falls of( i was bored i wanted tooth to slap him  
P.s.s. can u also dare sandy to make his jaw to fall to the ground when bunny kisses jack ;3 XD  
I dare pitch to be a girl (literaly i was reeeaaallllyyyy bored)

I… um…. I…. SHUT UP!" Pinky snapped and Pitch became a girl. And to add to his hirlariouse shocked face, he was so surprised, that he fell off the couch backwards.

"To the sumo tory!" Pinky stood up and clapped so Jack can come back.

"Huh?" I'm back? 10 minutes went fast." Jack got off the ground.

"Well, you need to kiss Bunny, WITH tongue." Pinky patted his shoulder.

"Darn it!" Jack cursed under his breath.

After they kissed, they imetiatly went to brush their teeth. And there stood Sandy with his jaw to the floor and his eyes were so large I think they would of popped.

When everyone got to the sumo tory, **(if you don't know where I got I got that reference, it's a sky army thing** **when he plays Teacher, I highly suggest it) **North and Sandy started fighting. To make the match even, Sandy made himself bigger to be the same the same size as North. I didn't know that was possible, but it happened. And every time North tried to push Sandy, he would go right threw him. And eventually Sandy won.

"That took way longer than expected. But, we need to get this done. I flipping got like 7 more reviews while you guys were fighting. I want to have a break! AND I BARELY HAVE ANY DARES! That is not an idea that I gave you people. I still have dares, and most of them are strange in my eyes. But this is too much. I still have to type all of this up later. The next reviewer is angelwithashotgun, and they said,

Hiiiiiiiiiiii ! Love this story very creative ! But now to the dares ...  
North: dress up like bun

I think they got cut off, the next review is from angelwithashotgun AGAIN, wait isn't that a song? Nevermind, they said,

so sorry my phone was being sooooooo evil would not let me finish my first review and accidentaly sent it :-( back to the dares  
North: u have to dress up like bunny for the whole day and say easter is the best holiday in the whole world !please don't put me on naughty list !wait to late :-D  
Tooth: I feel horibble about how many sweets people make u eat I'm sooooo sorry no dare 4 u  
Bunny: first hi I looooooovvvvvve u! U are ammazing! I love ur accent and ur boomerangs sooooo coool would u give me one ? I so fangurling rite now !I love everything about u ! Sorry tring not to sound like a stalker but love ya imangenary carrot 4 u ! No dare 4 u  
Sandy:dare u to dance to Friday in a princess dress in front of everyone  
Jack:devorce the Tooth and I dare u and pinky to go out 4 a week ! (Don't kill me hiding behind brick wall)  
Pitch: u have to tp ur own house(cave house watever)while singing my little pony wearing a stripper coustume oh and get this on tape and he has to dooooooooo this it will be golden I'm soooooooo evil

Holy *beep*" Pinky closed her eyes and started breathing calmly.

"Sorry, I felt a little light headed. Ummmmmmmm, I guess Jack has to divorce Tooth, even though it said divorce the elf. Is that even possible to change the dare like that *changes the review* **(I really did that)**

I guess it is." Pinky started wide eyeed at her screen, and while she was staring at it, Pinky snapped and a bunny costume apeared on North.

"MY RELATIONSHIP STATIOSE IS NOT THAT CONTROLABLE AND I NEED MY PERSONAL SPACE. DATING I CAN HANDLE BUT I'M TIRED OF THIS MARRIED, NOT MARRIED THING" Jack crossed his arms.

"Easter is the best holiday in the vhole vorld." North crossed his arms as well.

"DO YOU PEOPLE EVEN HEAR ME?!"Jack waved his hands in front of Pinky face.

Pinky sighed, "Look, aparently we have to go on a date AND be dating for atleast a week. So, we don't we take Mintsoff monopoly money and go right now and fast before they all end up killing each other. That and I think Pitch fainted because he would of killed me be now."

"Well, I can go with you. You know, as friends." Jack put his hands in his hoodie pocket. And he obviousely tried to stay cool, but he was blushing. Let's face it, he was.

"Sure, I can get out of here. Where are we going?" Pinky stood up and Jack held out a hand for her to take.

"Let's just say, it's somewhere special and we don't need the money." Jack led her out of the place. Pinky was blushing as crazy, she did have a crush on him, but as if she would let him know that. Right as they reached the random door that apeared on the wall, Pinky yelled out "You guys fin ish the review while we're gone, K?" and with that, Pinky left with Jack leading her to a surprise that she had no idea of.

"Ok!" Tooth called out just as they left through the door.

"Bunny? What do you think of this fangirl you have?" Tooth looked up from the computer that Pinky had left open. Not the smartest thing Pinky should have done.

"I think it's a little strange but, now I know that frostbite doen't get all of the girls." Bunny winked to the camera. Some girls in the audience either fainted or sqealed.

"I would give one of my boomerangs, but I made them out of a magicla tree. Although, I can make you some, they don't have to be enchanted." Bunny looked to the sky, thinking it out. "What do you think? And thanks for the carrot, ancle'bitter."

Just then pinky anf Jack walk back in the room, and Pinky was laughing like crazy while Jack was telling a story. "So, then I said, 'well I wouldn't have hit you if you watch where you were going'. Then she stormed off like I beat her at her own game. Which if you think about it, I did." Jack smirked.

"Wow, so all of that, just because, she wasn't watching where she was walking and you, just wanted to play a prank, but didn't know who." Pinky calmed down.

"Ya, pretty much" Jack shrugged.

"You call that a date? You were gone for like 2 minutes!" Tooth exclaimed.

"What are you talking about Tooth? We were gone for like 3 hours." Pinky let go of Jack walked back to the couch area and took her computer back.

"Time must be different here guys." Jack suggested.

"Makes sence. Hey where did you go for your date?" Tooth leaned in.

"For us to know and the world plus you guys to find out. I probably won't write it. Things got out of hand. Jack here, decided to play a few pranks, that ended with a lot of face plants." Pinky giggled, remembering the past few hours.

"So, you still need to be dared?" Pinky looked around just as Pitch came to.

"YOU! Once that darn camera is turned off you will wish you were never born." Pitch pointed at her.

"That's not a new feeling." Pinky mumbled and looked down on to her screen.

"What was that snowflake? "Jack leaned in, worry writen all over his face.

"Nothing, nothing. Forget about it." Pinky waved her hand dissmisivly.

"Ok, then." Jack backed off. If you were just like hiim, you would understand when some one doesn't want to talk about something.

"Well, Sandy still needs to do his dare and so does Pitch." Tooth looked back at Pinky after she counted on her fingers.

Pinky sighed, after she snapped, a dress apeared on Sandy. He huffed and started dancing, when Pinky hit an invisible button to start the song Friday. While Sandy was dancing, Pinky put head phons on and put on her own music thanks to You Tube. How could Sandy stand that song?!

When he finished, Pinky snapped again the dress vanished and Sandy sat back down. At the same time, Pinky stopped her music and got up from the couch to a closet that ramdomly apeared. After she searched inside of it, and throwing a bunch of random stuff out of the closet, she finally found what she was looking for.

She ended up tossing a roll of toilet paper to Pitch. "There you need to T P your house or cave, or what ever it is."

When Pitch caught it, Pinky snapped and he dissapeared to his lair to T P it.

"Are you ok Pinky?" Tooth asked.

"I'm fine, just a little upset. Past memories I wish I could forget, but I was reminded of. Nothing to seriouse." Pinky sighed.

"Are you sure your fine?" Bunny hopped over to her.

"YES! I'm fine! Can we just go to the next review? Please?" Pinky sat down on the couch and picked up her computer.

"But….."

"Guys leave her alone. She obviouse doesn't want to talk about it." Jack stepped up.

Pinky smiled, "Thanks Jack. The next reviewer is Jackson Overland,…"

"That's my name!" Jack stared wide eyed at the screen.

"Yes, it is. Good thing you remember that. And they said,

So halarious! I have a dare for Jack. *laughs evilly* I dare him to spend 15 min. in the room of scary wierdness.

P.S. - Please marry me Jack.

Is that even possible? "Pinky looked at the screen harder.

"I don't think I can marry you if I'm dating Pinky and I have to date her for a week." Jack winked at the camera.

Rolling her eyes, Pinky clapped sending Jack to the room that needs a shorter name.

"PINKY!"

"Not my fault.' Pinky shrugged. "That next reviewer( /PM because THIS PERSON PAID ATTENTION) is Demon-Princess-Astarte and she said,

First things first, I love your work. It always cheers me up when I feel a bit blue.  
Ok, onto the fun part.  
Truth: North, why have the yetis build the toys then let kids believe it's the elves? Seems a bit unfair on the yetis.  
Dares: well, first let's get pitch in on this little torture session. Now, Tooth has to spend the day eating and drinking food which is bad for the teeth and is not allowed to floss or brush her teeth.  
Pitch has to hug Jack and apologize for breaking his staff.  
Sandy, I love but he gets to eat a full box of candy canes in front of North.  
Bunny, go stand in the freezing snow for an hour or two.  
Jack has to do a striptease for all his fans whilst singing "sexyback"  
Umm, that's all I can think of for now.  
So, sayonara from me, Demon-Princess-Astarte (Viral if you would like to use a nickname for me)

OK. Viral, I would like to thank you. It's nice to hear that I can cheer someone up with my chapters(/what the heck did I just write on these pages). North, why do you say the elves make the toys?" Pinky snapped and Pitch came back, cearly not amused and Bunny vanished, and reapeared in the Artic Circle.

"Have you seen angry elves? They are not ones to mess with." North exclaimed. "And yetis do not know of that, so to them it does not matter."

"So, you lie to every one basicly. Wow, you're a great role model North." Pinky laughed.

While on the other side of the couch, North pouted like a 5-year-old child.

"Tooth, I can't believe I'm about to say this, but my secret junk food stash is on the highest shelf in the cubured to the left." Pinky stiffled a cry.

"I KNEW YOU HAD A STASH!" Tooth pointed at pinky.

Pinky quit the cry act, "Whatever, you're the one that needs to eat all of it now." Pinky smirked.

"Fine!" Tooth stromed out of the room.

"Oh, the drama!" Pinky put a hand over her heart and pretended to faint. And she was done she clapped again and Jack apeared next to her.

"QUIT TELEPORTING ME IN THERE!" Jack jumped and yelled at Pinky.

"It's not my fault, and even if you didn't want to do the dare, you would still have to go in to that room because you didn't fufill the dare." Pinky put her hands up in defence.

"Frost, I would like to apologise for breaking your staff that day in Atartica." Pitch gritted his teeth.

"Apology…. Not accepted." Jack turned his back on him.

"Good, enough. The dare said to apologise. Jack did not have to accept it." Pinky stepped in before it went from bad to wrose.

"How'r those candy canes Sandy?" Pinky asked over shoulder. Sandy held a thumbs up while North (who was next to him) looked quite jealose.

"Ummmmmmm, Jack?" Tooth, asked nervousely.

Jack broke his glare that he was giving Pitch. "Ya?"

"You still need to do your dare."

"Oh, ya. What was my dare?" Jack sat back down next to Pinky and she mouthed 'I'm sorry'.

"What?"

"You have to do a strip tease for your fangirls, while singing this song." Pinky pushed another invisible button that played the song. She didn't even last 1 minute through the song before she burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry, but I find it verry strange and weird. I'm sorrry Jack." Pinky put her head (it was more of her face) in her hands and laughed.

"Whatever, just play it again." Jack got off the couch and went in the center of the room.

After pinky calmed down, she said, "Ready?"

"Ready!" And Pinky pressed the button, and the song came on again.

At first he slowly pulled off his hoodie and tossed it aside. Luckily, for him he had a shirt under it, a white t-shirt with strangely had no frost on it.

Then he pulled that off, which left him shirtless. He had a six pack, even though when he had the shirt on, it didn't show. Aparently, he was one of those guys, who obviously had musels, but wasn't all buff. You know, and Jack being who he was, made him all the more hotter.

Pinky pushed the button that wasn't there, but the song stopped. "Sorry girls, I personaly want him to keep his pants on and that song is awquared for me. "

"THNAK YOU!" Jack yelled as he put his shirt and hoodie back on.

"You're welcome Jack. The next reviewer is Cleo-of-ice, and she said,

Hi I am an obsessed fan girl (lols) and I love Jack Frost, I draw fan art of him and put it up all over my room(especially on the ceiling above my bed so I can fall asleep looking at those big blue eyes). My favorite says, "will you be my snowflake... And fall for me". Because he is soooooo totally hawt, I dare him to make out with me. Here's a description, curly black hair, blue as ice eyes, and pale skin with freckles across my nose.

Kisses and hand grenades,  
Cleopatra Smythe

Whoa, ummmm ok?" Pinky questioned.

Just then Cleo came into the room and she looked just as the review described her. Jack waved to her and she almost freacked out and she started jumping in place and she tan over to him and gave a huge bear hug that he couldn't get out of.

Wanting to get it over with, Jack kissed her and stayed like that, so people can say it was a make out session. While they were kissing, Pinky snapped and Bunny came back to the room and practicly jumped on the couch.

"Don't' give her frostbite, Frostbite." Bunny called out.

When they pulled apart, she sqealed then fainted and we had to use a portal to get her back home.

"Well, that was new." Pinky raised both of her eyebrows.

"You owe me, big time." Jack pointed at her and sat back down on the couch, obviousely next to Pinky.

"Cheer up Jack. Any way the next review is from Cleo-of-ice again, but this time she said,

Hey y'all, tis Cleopatra here, love da story write more please, no dare, just a message,  
Tooth: you are Soooo awesome  
Bunnymund: You are my favorite guardian, and Easter is totally better than Christmas  
Sandy: U r badass  
North: Quiet down, but you still are cool  
Pinky: You are so awesome, you are like my only friend and I don't even know you (forever alone)  
Finally...Jack: Bunny might be my favorite guardian, but you are still amazing. Chin up, it will turn out all right.

Awwwww, I don't weather to laugh because you added forever alone, (but I don't to be rude or mean) or be happy that I can be a friend to someone like you. JACK FROST FANGIRLS UNITE!" Pinky fist pumped.

"Is finally all of them?" Bunny complained.

"I wish, we have, 1…2…3… 3 more dares." Pinky jumped and cheered.

"Well, lets get them over with." Tooth sighed.

"OK! The next review is from The Girl On Fire, and she said,

HUNGER GAMES DARES!  
Jack,you have to sing Nothing To Remember by Neko Case  
Tooth,dress up like a mockingjay  
Kangaroo,sing The Valley Song  
Pitch,sing Come Away To The Water by Maroon 5

Tooth, go to the area where you got the Lady Gaga, thingy and try to find a mockingjay costume." Pinky pointed in the direction of the room, closet thing.

"who's going first?" Bunny inquired.

"I nominate Pitch!" Pinky raised her hand.

"Fine, if it will get me out of here faster." Pitch stood up and started singing.

_Come away little lass,_

_Come away to the water,_

_To the ones that are only waiting for you,_

_Come away little lass come away to the water,_

_Away from the light that you always knew_

_We are calling to you_

_Come awaylittle lad come away to the darkness,_

_In the shade of the night we'll come looking for you_

_Come away little lad come away to the darkness _

_To the ones appointed to see it through_

_We are comeing for you_

_We are coming for you_

_Come away little lamb come away to the water_

_Give your self so we may live anew_

_Come away little lamb come away to the slaughter_

_To the ones appointed to see it through_

_We are coming for you_

_We are coming for you_

_(intrumental)_

_Come away little lamb come away to the water_

_To the arms that are waiting only for you_

_Come away little lamb come away to the slaughter_

_To the ones appointed to see it through_

_We are coming for you_

_We are coming for you_

_(intrumental)_

_We are coming for you_

_We are coming for you_

_(end)_

"Pinky, Pinky! Wake UP!" Jack shook her.

"Huh? What? What happened?" Pinky looked around.

"You fell asleep." Jack sighed.

"Hehe, oops." Pinky looked to the ground, but she could see Pitch through her eyelashes. She couldn't tell if he was smirking, because he knew he had lured her to sleep with his voice or was furiouse because she fell asleep.

She would perfer it if he was furiouse. To hell with his smirk!

"So.. *rubbs eye* whos going next?" Pinky yawned.

"I will." Bunny stood and Pitch took his spot on the couch.

_You have led me to the sadness I have carried this pain_

_On a back bruised, nearly brocken, I'm crying out to you_

_I will sing of Your Mercy that leads me through valleys of sorrow to rivers of joy_

_When death, like a gypsy, comes to steal what I love_

_I will still look to the heavens I will still seek your face_

_But I fear you aren't listening, because there are no words_

_Just the stillness and the hungerfor a faith that aussures_

_I will sing of Your Mercy that leads me through valleys of sorrow to rivers of joy_

_I will sing of Your Mercy that leads me through valleys of sorrow to rivers of joy_

_While we wait for rescue with ours eyes tighly shut_

_Face to the ground, using our hands, to cover that fatal cut_

_Though the pain is an ocean, tossing us around around around _

_You have calmed the greater waters and higher mountains have come down_

_I will sing of Your Mercy that leads me thoupgh valleys of sorrow to rivers of joy_

_(intrumental)_

_I will sing of Your Mercy that leads me through valleys of sorrow to rivers of joy_

_I will sing of Your Mercy that leads me through valleys of sorrow to rivers of joy_

_I will sing of Your Mercy that leads me through valleys of sorrow to rivers of joy_

_I will sing of Your Mercy that leads me through valleys of sorrow to rivers of joy_

_(End)_

"WHY DO THEN GUYS HERE HAVE SUCH GREAT VOICES?! You people should sing more offten!" Tooth fangirled.

"I know right." Pinky looked over to her and agreed.

"I guess that leaves me right." Jack rubbed the back of his neck nervousely.

"Yep, get out there snow cone." Pinky pushed him so he can start singing. When Jack got off the couch, Bunny took his place, "Hi Bunny."Pinky waved.

"Hey sheila." Bunny winked and Pinky rolled her eyes.

_I spent my life becoming invisible_

_It's hard to maintain, it's hard to get by_

_I don't recall fight or flight setting in_

_I have no introduction_

_I just breath it in like the air_

_And there's nothing to remember_

_There's nothing to remember_

_I owe you nothin, that's all I got for you_

_And you'll borrow nothing_

_That's what you expect of me_

_Send me a lot out of thing sailor's knots_

_And I fear underneith your radiant thoughts_

_My footsteps nowthey will echo loudly_

_All I hope_

_All I hope_

_Strides I spent to the finish line_

_All I hope_

_All I hope_

_Strides I spent to the finish line_

_I'll give you hope_

_(instrumental)_

_You told me something that scared me to death_

_Don't take me home I can't face that yet_

_I'm ashamed that I'm barley human_

_And I'm ashmed that I don't have a heart you can break. _

_I'm just action and at other times reaction_

_All I hope_

_All I hope_

_Strides I spend to the finish line_

_All I hope_

_All I hope_

_Strides I spend to the finish line_

_I'll give you hope_

_Just don't make me go home_

_Give me something to remember_

_Give me something to remember_

_Give me something to remember _

_(end)_

When Jack finished he took his spot back next to Pinky. Everyone just stared at him shock.

"What?" Jack looked at everyone, getting annoyed at the sudden attention.

Pinky just jumped on him and hugged him. "That was awesome! Where did you learn to sing like that?" she said in the hug.

"Have 300 years to your self, you tend to have a lot of free time." Jack shrugged, but none the less he hugged her back.

"Well, on that touching song that I will remember, I want to finish this. So, if you don't mind?" Pitch motioned to the computer.

"Fine, Mr. I think I'm that most important person EVER . The next review is from The Girl On fire, and she said,

Jack,you have to sing Nothing To Remember  
Tooth,dress up as a mockingjay  
Kangaroo,pretend you're Haymitch  
Pitch,… ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Pinky screamed.

"Now that was real fear, and as delectible as that was, what made you scream?" Pitch leanded in.

"she…she …..she said,

Pitch, play real life Slender in the Room of Scary Weirdness (btw I already let Slenderman loose in there)

ARE YOU CRAZY!? SLENDER MAN COULD ESCAPE AND KILL US ALL!" Pinky hypervenalated.

"Hey, calm down, even if he does escape, I'll protect you (and the others as well.)" Jack looked Pinky in the eye. She started breathing normaly again after a while, but she was still worried.

"Your going to be just fine." Jack hugged her and rubbed soothing circles on her back and she calmed down imensly.

"Thank's Jack. And to The Girl On Fire, Jack already did his dare and Tooth is still in the mockingjay outfit, which I don't know about you guys, I'm a little freaked out, but whatever. Bunny, do you know who HeyMitch is?"

"Can't say I do." Bunny shrugged.

"I guess that will slide." Pinky shrugged, but her thoughts kept going back to Slenderman.

"What's so scary about this Slenderman?" Pitch asked clearly not impressed.

"Why don't you find out?" Pinky clapped, and Pitch screamed. Not a manly scream at all, so Pinky giggled. That booger man sounded like a little girl but worse.

"They next reviewer, is a guest, and they said,

Jack, answer to Snow FOR A WHOLE DAY  
Tooth, pretend to be Effie and talk with that weird accent  
Bunny, run around in a room full of angry tracker jackers  
Pinky, set yourself on fire and sing Girl On Fire by Alicia Keys  
Pitch, go to 74th Hunger Games just as Katniss is about to kill Cato and sing Who Let Dogs Out on the Cornucopia, then say' Seriously, though who let the dogs out'

I HAVE TO STE MYSELF ON FIRE?!" Pinky stared wide eyed at the screen.

"Well, I got to go give a snow day, good luck." Jack kissed Pinky on the cheek and left.

"Geeze thanks." Pinky rolled her eyes.

"Well, I don't want talk like this." Tooth huffed with that weird accent.

"Oh well," Pinky snapped and Bunny teleported to the room full of angry tracker jackers.

"Pitch is already, in the room of disappointment, a.k.a the room of scary weirdness. So, he won't be doing his dare. Manny help me!" Pinky let herself on fire.

"She's just a girl and she's on fire….."

*fade out*


	8. This is insane (but when are we sane?)

Chapter 8: This is insane (but when are we sane?)

"And we're back" Pinky scratched the back of her neck nervously, while she handed out the imaginary lollipops.

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmm… so, we have a very interesting chapter for yall. But, I'm kinda messed up so these will not be in order. Let's get started, the first reviewer is FallingInReverse3, and they said,

Lmfao I love your story. Now the Easter Kangaroo is going to hate me when I say this but Christmas is way harder than Easter. With Easter you're only hiding eggs and with Christmas you have to sneak into a house, I mean seriously give the man some credit. Ok now that my rant is done time for dares.  
North: I'm not gonna mess with you I'm probably all ready on the naughty list  
Tooth: you have to admit who you're In love with/like  
Jack/Pinky: y'all are gonna hate me for this but you two obviously like eachother so just begin dating and your dare is to makeout for at least 3 min.  
Sandy: I got nothin  
Easter Kangaroo: hehehehe you need to eat 2 pounds of chocolate  
Pitch: you've got to take be around Slenderman for the 3 years of you're life.  
If any of you want to kill me cough Easter Kangaroo cough the names Rita M. Bye!

Hahahaha 'now that my rant is done'. Love that. You people are funnier than me like seriousely. So, Rita M. do you read any of my other stories?"

"Pinky!"

"What, with this poularity, I might as well sponser my other stories." Pinky shrugged.

"Seems fair guys." Jack walked over and sat next to Pinky.

"Wait, before you kiss me, let's get the others done with, k?" Pinky put a hand up.

"Seems fine with me." Jack winked, while Pinky rolled her eyes.

"I admit it, I like North, and Jack. I can't help it!" Tooth put her head in her hands. "Pinky! You're dead to me!"

"What did I do?!" Pinky put her hands up in surrender.

"This was your idea! And it's ruining my life!"

Pinky sighed, "You know what, if you hate me so much, don't talk to me. You wouldn't be the first. And you can go back to your palace, and all of the dares that are for you, will be canceled, unless you find a way back here!" Pinky huffed and clapped/teleported Tooth away.

"Pinky, that was a little ruff don't you think?" Nporth sighed.

"But she…!" Pinky was cut off by Jack, as he kissed her.

Jack smirked when they pulled apart. "Pinky, you need to calm down. And Tooth needs to calm down as well. This was supposed to be fun, and it is. But, some of thses people are crazy. I mean you all most lost your arm because you had to light yourself on fire, and you would have to, if I didn't put out the fire."

Pinky sighed, "I'm pretty sure you're enjoying those kisses and the fact that you get to shut me up. Also, your right."

"Since when am I not." Jack rolled his eyes.

"Watch it! And I figured that Pitch should just part of the show, since these people don't know that HE'S THE ENEMY! Just kidding. Every one welcome Pitch!" Pinky snapped, and Pitch apeared on the couch snoring, and in a death like slumber. The strange part, his head landed on Pinky's lap and she fell of the couch trying to get away from him.

"Bun…. Bunny, there's… there's chocolate in the fridge." Pinky shivered.

"You ok?" Bunny asked, as he stood up.

"Ya, I'm fine. But, Jack is co…cold." Pinky shivered again. And Jack dropped her. "Sorry."

"It's…..Its' fine."

"PITCH!" Jack yelled, to wake him up as he left Pinky on the floor. How nice of him.

"Huh? Wha….? Where am i?" Pitch sat up. "Oh I'm here. Do I have to do a dare?" Pitch asked as he streched and a few of him joints popped.

"You're part of the show now. Since the people won't leave you alone." Pinky got up, and shot a short glare at Jack, in which he failed to notice.

"What if I had other things to do?" Pitch raised an eyeborw, even though he doesn't have any.

"As if you can leave your cave any way." Pinky snickered.

"You win." Pitch mumbled, as he sat down.

"I know. I normally do." Pinky shrugged.

"What do I have to do?" Pitch rolled his eyes.

"You have to be with slender man for 3 years of your life." Pinky held up three fingers to emphisize her point.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Pitch cried in agony.

"Any way, now that, that is over with, the next reviewer, is FrostFan."

"Another fangirl?" Jack asked.

"Most likely." Pinky shrugged.

"Jelouse?" Jack smirked.

"Nope, not one bit! Any hack they said,

I dare Jack to sit on Bunny's lap for the rest of the show and snuggle and hug him like he's a giant teddy bear." Pinky smirked and turned to Jack.

"I have to do what now?" Jack stood with his mouth wide open, as his staff hit the floor.

"You see why I'm not jelouse?" Pinky's smirked grew.

Jack nodded, and just stared st the screen wide eyed. "You might have to wait for your dare. At least untill Bunny finishes his chocolate." Pinky smiled, at least she had someone like him to keep the bad memories of the past away.

"AAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGG!" Jack groaned.

Pinky rolled her eyes at the child like antics her friends posessed. "The next reviewer is Moonpie, and she said,

Hrm, hrm...let ne just say that this is hilarious. Here are some dares.  
North: you don't have a dare.  
Tooth:...sing the teenage mutant ninja turtles theme song while dressed up like master splinter  
Bunny:shrink to your little tiny bunny self and dance to the hamster song!  
Jack: I am not one of your fangirls(evil grin) so you have to... Travel to the once-was-planet Pluto and stay there for 24 hours.  
And finally Pitch: *squeals like a fangirl* you have to get a white mask that covers half of your face and sing Music of the Night from Phantom of the Opera-I know you can!  
Can't wait for an update Pinky!

The hamster song! OH MY GOD I LOVE THAT SONG! Even though it's short, and silly, it's sooooo cute!" Pinky sqealed.

Pitch started singing, but since I'm a idiot. I won't type it down, I DON'T KNOW HE'S SAYING I'M SORRY!

"Okay, people one thing I must point out, and ask of you people to do. If you don't have a dare for someone, don't write it down. Simple enough. Good? Good." Pinky crossed her arms and sat back on the couch.

"TO PLUTO!"Jack tried to throw himself into a portal, but Pinky stopped him before it was to late.

"WAIT, SHE SAID SOMETHING ELSE ABOUT YOUR DARE!" Pinky called out, all most dropping her computer to the ground since it rested on her lap.

"Well, what was it?"

"She said,

Oh and did I mention that Jack can't have his staff on Pluto? Haha lets see how long he lasts with out his precious staff!" Pink added a meniacla laugh at the end to add effect.

"Fine!" Jack huffed, as he went through the portal.

"OK, one headache down and a few more to go."

"HEY!" Bunny crossed his arms.

"I'm just kidding, anyhack, the next reviewer is Mintsoff,(yay) and she said,

Uh its okay. I guess I could dare Jack and Tooth to divorce each other. If they want to course. Carbs, this chapter was long and sooo many dares. I admit I skimmed through some dares and truths. Sorry for so.

Can I draw eyebrows on Pitch. He seems like her is missing on the eyebrows loves? Whatever. I am just going to sit here and sign. Huhhhh. ._. I'm okay though.  
Imma get my muffins and just eat them while starin at my Sandy hair. Its so shiny. Thanks for it. It is so as flat and lifeless as Pitch's hair that I cut in his sleep last night. /._./

You rock Pinky. Im still have to read your time to remember story. Im going to begin right now because you said you were having troubles with the sequel. I want to see if I can help by giving any ideas if so.

Bye...

Thank's for the help on my other story, and Jack and Tooth already divorced. Plus, I wish I was able to skip some of this, BUT I HAVE TO WRITE IT TO DO THAT. Sorry, just this is too much people, I personaly think this is my most poplular story. Thanks!" Pinky sighed.

Just then this random girls (a.k.a. Mintsoff) jumps on Pitch with a marker and draws eye brows on him, and just like that she vanishes into thin air.

"That was strange. Anyway, the next reviewer, is guardianofartbravery, and they said,

Hi. This time I do have a dare. FOR EVERYONE! I will transport myself there and will be present for now and the rest of the chapter. Okay lets get started.

Tooth: I triple dare you to trap yourself in a room with no form of escape and no wings for a week listening to nothing but inappropriate cursed out rap music and the only form of food being black coffee and lollipops!

Pitch: Scare Rebecca Black ( Friday song girl), Justin Bieber, Rhianna, Beyoncé, Vannessa Hugdens, and Taylor Swift to death using every weakness and phobia they have against them!

Pinky: I dare you to get trapped in real life slenderman but there is only one room and slenderman is facing YOU! AND YOU HAVE NO WEAPON! YAY!

North: I dare you to bake your own cookies today.

Bunny: I dare you to play Dance central three with me and we must do every dance.

Sandy: I dare you to give me nothing but dreams about Jack and if I was a guardian.

Baby Tooth: I like you so here have a cupcake! And are you like Jack's little sister now? nod for yes shake your head for no. Have a nice day B. T. You are SO ADORABLE! I wanna hug you!

Jackson Overland Frost: Its really hot where I am at so I dare you to give my town a snow week starting tomorrow! And you also need to stay with me that week also. Do whatever you need to do before tomorrow but after this chapter. You also need to give me a hug and a kiss that must last for at least one minute.

Welll that is all. Check out my profile if you have time to. Lets see what else this chapter brings.

Oh my god, do you people hate me?!" Pinky sighed. Just then a portal opened up and a person came out.

"I'm guessing that, that is guardianofartbravery." North pointed.

"HI." The guardian of art bravery sat down on the couch and almost fainted.

"Pitch do your job. And you can come back when your done scaring them to death." Pinky snapped and Pitch vanished before he could say anything.

"And you!" Pinky pointed at the guardian of art bravery. "I now, hate you." Pinky's voice was pracically dripping of venom

"You love me and you know it." She replied.

"Whatever." Pinky huffed. "I'll be back, hopefully and *snaps* Jack say hello to the guardian of art bravery, and Bunny get your dancing shoes on."

"I was gone for a full month!" Jack stood up.

"Well, time is different here. How was I supposed to know? And let's hope Slendy is feeling merciful." Pinky shed only one tear before she snapped sending her to the room where the alegend Slender man awaited for her arivel.

_5 hours later_

Pinky was teleported back into the room, being held by the collar of her shirt by slenderman, who just dropped her on the ground and stood in the backround of the whole thing.

Meanwhile, Pinky was crying her eyes out.

"Pinky are you ok?" Jack used the wind to fly over to her and to comfort her about what ever happened.

"I'mmm…. I'm….." Pinky couldn't finished her sentence, as she just lached on to Jack and just sobbed harder.

Jack on the other hand just rubbed soothing circles and hope that she will calm down soon so they could finish the dares, that and he really cared about her.

They just stood in the position, untill Pinky's crys turned into hicups.

"Jack?

"Yeah?"

"Where's Baby Tooth?"

"I think she's went withTooth when she left." Jack shrugged.

Pinky finnally managed to regualte her breathing, and continued. "Ok then so she do her dare. So I guess we can go to the next reviewer."

"Ya, but Bunny's pretty tierd, and Sandy finally did his dare, to put her out and give her dreams. Plus it gave Bunny a break. You should have been here, Bunny failed miserably."

Pinky smiled, "Ya, I should have. Anyhack *spots slenderman* *hides behind Jack* the next reviewer is angelwithashotgun and they said,

Wow great chapter love it . I was having a very depressing day today feit like I was gonna die but I read ur story and it made my day. I want to thank u pinky ur a and yes my user name is the name of a song its my favorite !but now to the dares...  
North: what's the whole point of christmas ?like how was it created and how do u come in the story ?  
Tooth:u have to dress up like ur fave disney princess 4 a day  
Sandy: I feel bad 4 the last dare sooooo u have to make me a rainbow sparkley unicorn !  
Bunny:would u really make me a boomerangs? That would be awesome!anyways 4 ur dare u have to go on a date with me!(yah deal with it u fangirls I'm talking to u myheartsdesire )oh to give u an idea I'm 5"3,tan,have super long chestnut hair,golden brown eyes, and I'm mexican.  
So that's ur dare!  
Pitch:marrie the sparkley unicorn and live in the super sparkley rainbow room 4 a week !

Bunny go get ready for your date!" Pinky laughed, but continued to hide behind Jack.

"I'm back." Pitch made a totally not interesting entrance.

"Good to know. Sandy! How's the unicorn doing?!" Pinky yelled from across the room.

"Owww, you yelled in my ear and most likely busted an eardrum." Jack started to lead Pinky to the couch.

"Sorry." Pinky complied to going near the couch, but she stayed behind Jack.

"I would be glad to make you boomerangs in exchange for me not going on a date with you." Bunny crossed his arms.

"Bunny by then it would be too late. Just go, it won't kill anyone." Pinky rolled her eyes, just then she looked down and noticed Sandy had tugged on her sleeve to tell her that the unicorn was ready.

"Good, now Pitch has a bride." Pinky smirked.

"I what?" Pitch started wide eyed at the girl with the computer.

"You have to marry the sparkly unicorn, and live in the sparkly rainbow glitterific room for a week."

"I'm going to the date with angelwithashotgun, I'll be back hopefully." Bunny walked through the portal, so quikly that pinky couldn't get a good look at what he was wearing.

"Hey Sandy, can you marry in the verb tense, Pitch and your unicorn? I need to ask slash type down North's respons to the questions." Pinky pulled out the puppy dog eyes, knowing he wouldn't resist.

Sandy rolled his eyes, and nodded. "Yay!" Pinky jumped back on her chair.

"Okay, while you people, and unicorn do that, North, what's the whole point of christmas ?like how was it created and how do u come in the story?"

"Cristmas, is about giving and spending time with family." Norht proclaimed.

"Really? I thought it was about celelbrating Jesus and his birth, then there's the question, how do you come into the story?" Pinky leaned in.

"I do not know." North sighed.

"MANDA GUEVO! COME ON! THAT'S IT?" Pinky raged as she jumped backwards on the couch, in comeplete disbelief. While Jack was laughing like a maniac.

"You would think that someone like you, who has been around for so long, would what part they play in their own holiday." Jack said in between laughs. "Wait, what does manda guevo mean?"

"It's a Costa Rican thing, it sort of means like shame or shame on you."

"Oh, that makes sence."

"Whatever, let's continue, we got a LOT of reviews to go through. The next reveiwer is angelwithashotgun, and they said,

Oh I forgot jack and pinky ! :O how could I? Anyway ur dare is to make it official and just be boyfriend and girlfriend. You will thank me later I and pinky r u okay?I was worried when u had to set urself on fire I hope ur okay big hug 4 u!ohohoh carrots 4 bunny

GOD DANG IT YOU REMEMBERED US! Atleast it's not as bad." Pinky sighed, "Yes, I'm fine, I had third degree burns, but being here I healed faster than any human could. Thank you for caring, I think you were the only one who cared to point that out, your now one of my favorites." Pinky smiled.

"So I guess that means we're taken." Jack said as he walked up to Pinky from behind her and kissed her on the cheek.

"I guess it does. SO, the next reviewer is night-corpse, and they said,

OMG! PLEASE DONT USE MY DARE! MY BFF CHANGED IT! PLEASE!  
You can use the one for bunny but please not the dare!

Well, we don't know what the dare was, so I guess your safe, I'll try to remember the thing for Bunny when he gets back. Any hack, the neaxt reviewer is bunny and they said,

love it .  
your stories are awesome.  
you are my favorite writer.  
sorry that you have two guestaccounts with the same dares my computer was doing crazy.  
i am hyperactivity right now so you are warned.  
dares ( i think):  
Pitch: do the salt and ice challenge  
Tooth: do the water challenge  
North: do the salt and ice challenge with Pitch  
kangaroo/bunny: you are awesome so you are free to go.  
Sandy: do a imittation of a cat.  
Jack: you are cute so you are free to go  
Pinky:you are awesome and my favorite writer so you are free to go

I now feel bad for Pitch and North, the ice and salt challenge is just as bad as the cinnimon challenge" Pinky stared wide eyed at the screen.

"What is this salt and ice challenge?"

"It's when you put salt on your arm and then you put an ice cube on top. In this case since you'll be doing it with Pitch, the winner is who ever can have it the longest." Pinky declared.

"I will win then." North boomed.

Just then pitch came back into the room, riding the sparkly unicorn. When he was in front of Pinky, he got off of the unicorn, or better yet his wife, he pointed to the camera. "I HATE ALL OF YOU." Pitch huffed.

"Now, that you're here, you both can do the ice and salt challenge. If you don't know what that is, Jack can explain it to you, I'll go get the materials." Pinky, once again, stupidly left her computer unguarded, as Jack explained the whole situation to Pitch. And in the back round, you could see Sandy imitating a cat, but North, was preparing, for the cold, and Jack was explaining, while Pitch listened, and Tooth and Bunny were both gone. So, no one saw Sandy. Pinky's title of the queen of loop poles is in danger.

"I got the ice and the salt." Pinky walked back in.

"Good, now we can get it over with." Pinky huffed again as he sat next to North.

"Got the salt on?" Pinky got the stop watch ready, just in case it was a close call.

"Ready!" Shouted Pitch and (but mostly) North. Pinky cover one of her ears since her other hand had the stop watch.

"Geeze, calm down guys. Alright, on your mark," Pinky, started.

Pitch and North, both grabbed and ice cube, that Jack made himself *insert small evil laugh here*.

"Get set." As they both readied the ice cube over the salt, Pitch nervousely looked over at North, since he was a russian, he might win this. Like, let's be real, he lives in the north pole.

"Go!" Pinky clicked the stop watch, as they both (Pitch and North) placed the ice cube on their salted arms.

"Wow, I melts fast." Pitch widened his eyes… let's see how long they last.

_20 seconds…._

Pitch started looked like he ate a raw lemon with a bunch of sour candy, while North just had a look of discomfort, but their minds had then same thought, it was just a matter of showing it.

_40 seconds….._

North, now looked more agitated, and Pitch had a very weird looking face. If you asked me he looked constipated. But still neither had said anything, or made any noise, it was obviouse they were holding it in.

_1 minute…._

"Ahhhhhhh" Pitch cried out, "How long are we supposed to have it?"

"For you, just longer than North and vise versa." Pinky shrugged.

_1 minute and 30 seconds…._

"This is very….. cold." North's face was all scrunched up, and both him and Pitch, had their hands in fists.

Pitch kept making disorinted goat grunts, and he kept banging his fist on the coffe table.

"Pitch can you stop that? It's annoying and you might break it." Pinky huffed.

"You try doing this!" Pitch snapped.

"I hang out with Jack a lot, I think I can stand the cold." Pinky rolled her eyes.

_2 minutes…_

"I can not do this!" Noth flung his arm, throwing the ice cube in Pinky's direction. Luckily, she ducked just in timew, before it hit her in the face, and it barly made it over her head.

"That was close!" Pinky breathed.

"I WIN! IN YOUR FACE! I WIN!" Pitch cheered, as he also flung his arms, but the ice stayed on.

"Take this off!" Pitch pracically ripped off the ice cube, as he continued cheering.

"I win, I win, I win, I win!"

"We get it, now that, that is over with, the next reviewer is a guest and they siad,

love it.  
you are one of my favorite writers , your stories are amazing.  
i love all your stories.  
dares:  
Pitch: Put your hair in a silly style such as a pony tail on the top of your head and sing loudly 'I am a Little Teapot', complete with all the actions with Bunny.  
Bunny: sing loudly 'I am a Little Teapot', complete with all the actions with Pitch.  
Sandy:Have the player on your right sit on your lap for the next two rounds.  
North:Mix different types of sauces and eat what you get.  
Tooth:Put on a blindfold and slow dance with a player. See if you can guess who it is by touch alone.  
Jack: you are cute so you are free to go.  
Pinky:you are awesome so you free to go.  
have a great day.

Let's see I have a hair tie some where." Pinky looked around her area and in her pockets for her hair tie.

"Ummmm, babe…"

"Huh? What?" Pinky turn to Jack who had a smirk.

"I think your wearing the hair tie." Jack chuckled.

"Oh, oops." Pinky blushed, and hid her face, as she took off her hoodie.

"Hear let me." Jack gently took off the hair tie, and Pinky's chocolate brown hair, fell to the middle of her back. And finally we got to see what Pinky looked like. She had chocolate eyes that matched her hair and a peach and caramel like color to her skin.

"Jack can I have the hair tie back?" Pinky raised her eyebrow.

"Oh, ya, sure." Jack shook his head as he gave the hair tie back to Pinky.

"you ok?"

"Ya, why wouldn't I be?"

"Just asking." Pinky raised her hands in surender.

"Oooooohhhhh Piiittccchhh." Pinky sang in the creppiest voice possible, you could almost see the color from Pitch's face leave and drain to the floor.

"Yes?"

"Come here."

"What if I don't want to?" Pitch crossed his arms. But, Pinky teleported behind Pitch, and flew so she was at his level.

"Then I'll have to do this." Pinky whispered in his ear, then just before he could turn around, she grabbed his hair and put it into the pony tail, plus some gel, with out him knowing it.

When Pinky was done, she flew in front of him and doubled over with laughter.

You….you look even stupider than when you don't have eyebrows! XD"

"Well, at least I don't have to type all of this up later." Pitch huffed.

"Ok, fine, go over there with bunny and sing 'I'm a little tea pot'. Plus, I put gel in your hair."

"WHAT?!"

"I got the last laugh :P" Pinky started laughing again, while Pitch stommped over to where Bunny was, and they sang 'I'm a little tea pot'.

"Oh and one more thing guys. They said you have to sing 20 times." Pinky pointed out. But, Jack came from behind her, and read her screen.

"It doesn't say that."

"I know. But don't tell them XD they're going to kill me." Pinky laughed once more, as she handed the weird liquid shake thing, that North was supposed to drink.

"what is in here?" North eyed the drink suspiously.

"Meh, some BBQ sauce, hot sauce, sweet and sour, some ranch, kechup, mustard, and some other things that I randomly threw in this." Pinky counted off.

North sighed, "Just give it to me."

As Pinky handed North the drink, North moved from his spot on the couch and went to sit on Sandy's lap.

When North was finished, he imediantly ran to either the nearest trash can, or to the bath room. Sadly, I was being stupid and couldn't tell. BACK TO THIRD PERSON!

"While North, is busy vomiting, or whatever, let's go to the next review. The reviewer, goes by Jackson Overland. YOU AGAIN! Back off he's mine! Any way, they said,

Guess what? Every one gets dares this time!

Jack: I can wait for marriage. besides; it's only a week. However; you rejecting me kinda ticked me off so I hereby sentence you to one hour in the slender forest.  
Bunny: Eat a raw egg.  
Tooth: Spray paint Pitche's lair pink.  
Santa: Drink a strawberry and brocoli shake.  
Sandy: This is a question. Do you ever get dreams or nightmares?  
Pinky: kiss a squid. (Sky army 4eva!)  
Pitch: Dye your hair Multi colored and see a dentist for the love a Manny!

By the time I get this up, it's going to be past a week, but hey, not here, so the week is not over! What ame I doing with my life?" Pinky sighed.

"Do I really have to go?" Jack pleaded.

"Well, Slenderman is here, so I guess your safe, good luck though, I'm pretty sure that there are more monsters than Slanderman." Pinky clapped, and looked back to her screen.

"I HATE YOU! Why did you have to make me kiss a flipping sqiud!" Pinky raged while, Pitch and Bunny where still singing 'I'm a little tea pot'.

"Any way, imma go last. Sandy, do you get dreams and or nightmares?"

Sandy only shook his head, and rubbed his arm, thus making dream sand fly around and gradualy land on the ground.

"I think I understand. Since your made of "good dreams" that's all you get?" Pinky asked.

Sandy nodded his head, and went into the kitchen to make North the smoothie. How, would I know that? Because he came out of the kitchen at the same time North came back from where evere he was, and handed him a pink liquid type thing, with the occasional green speck.

"EWWWWWW!" Pinky shut her eyes tight, while North drank the smoothie.

"Done!" North threw the glass to the floor.

"North! What the heck?! That was my favorite glass!" Pinky whined.

"Sorry."

"Whatever, HEY BUNNY THINK FAST!" Pinky put a raw egg without the shell, in a mini catapult, and launched it in Bunny direction, when his mouth was open.

"BULL'S EYE!" Pinky cheered, while Bunny was coughing, wide eyed and partly glaring at Pinky, and all she did was shrug.

"Pitch prepare to have verry colorful hair." Pinky rolled all of the R's, to make it sound weird, and a little creepy.

Luckily, thank's to Pinky's power, all she did was snap, and Pitch suddenly had clown hair, and Pinky even made it into an afro, sadly it looked stange, because of the gel pony tail.

"I'll bring Jack back after I kiss the sqiud, then kill it." Pinky muttered the last part, and left to find a squid.

After a scream, and a sound of glass breaking. Pinky came back, and huffed, and sat down on the couch, looking just fine, a little mad, but fine.

"Pinky, what was that?"

"Well, I kissed the squid, then I took out my budder sword** (it's spelled butter, but the way skyarmy says it is budder) **then, when I went to stab it, it grabbed a vase and threw it at me. Luckily, I ducked in time, but it shattered on inpact with the floor. It was a strong squid, but I guess I now have free fried kalamarie." Pinky smiled.

"Let's bring Jack back, so we can continue with the dares, and or truths." Pinky clapped, and Jack fell through the ceiling.

"What the heck was that?" Pinky started looking around, but she spotted Slenderman again, and looked directly at her screen.

"The next reviewer is The Girl on Fire, and she said,

SORRY GUYS,I GOT NEW IDEAS FOR DARES AND I DIDN'T WANT TO TYPE IN THE LITTLE NAME THINGY! Ok,before I dare anyone thought I should clear some things is gone,I told him Pitch had enough,I let him do that aslong as he doesn't try to take over the world or bring in a new Dark ,he's kinda your biggest fan,all he wanted was an autogragh and I should really tell you guys this,HE WILL NOT KILL ANYONE,ESPECEALY PITCH,YOU 2 PRACTICLY DO THE SAME THING.(takes deep breath) Ok just thought I should tell you that Slenderman killing people is a roumer.(Slenderman breaks down) (Slenderman:All I wanted was a chance meet THE Pitch Black and he's SCARED OF ME !) Great,now you've made him cry. I chose the songs based parts of the movie and I could see them fitting in,e.g Nothing To Remember kinda makes me think of when Jack woke up and the parts at Tooth's place and at Antartica with the tooth box thing,so I decided it would be his song. TIME FOR DARES  
Jack,yell 'FREEZE RAY' whenever you're about to freeze something like Gru from Despiciable Me  
Bunny,spray paint 'DISTRICT 9 AND 3/4 FOREVER' on a wall at a Hunger Games convention  
Pitch,just give Slenderman an auotograph  
Pinky,let Slenderman play Truth or Dare  
Slenderman,I'll give you an easy one cos it's your 1st time playing this,sing Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift while I play a video I made of clips fromThe Hunger Games and Rise of the Guardians  
Manny,let everyone call you Vector

OMG can you take a break! And Slenderman's already here, so I guess that means he's playing, so while he does his dare, and stuff, I'll send Bunny to his possible death, and or whatever." Pinky ranted.

While Pitch was signing a paper Slander man shoved in his face, Slendy started sighing. During all of this, Pinky had to shove Bunny through the portal and toss him a spray can.

"This might take a while" Pinky sighed.

_30 minutes later_

A portal opened with Bunny stepping out with a verry strong shiver.

"You ok?" Pinky ran over to him.

"YA, just that the convention was so…. Soo…cold."

"Well, every one welcome Manny!" Pinky snapped and Manny apeared next to her, while the audience went wild.

"Why am I here?" Manny had to yell over the croud, as he looked behind to see a great caos, going on.

"You have to let everyone call you Victor, and while Bunny was gone I looked through some of the reviews and you have some dares so I suggest you stay." Pinky sighed and spun on her heal to face the small fight that had erupted some how.

"QUIET!" Every one stopped and stared at Pinky and Victor (manny).

"Manny what are…"

"Nope, he will go by Victor for the time being. Let's go to the next review."

Pinky walked over to the couch and logged in to her computer since it went to sleep. "the next reviewer is Jackson Overland, and they said,

Okay. You know what? I have another dare for Jack.  
Jack: MARRY ME! Dump Pinky and marry me! I'll be there in a few. So if you see a tan girl with blue eyes and blond hair that goes to the middle of her back; it's me

P.S. I am SUCH a fangirl

I've noticed." Pinky leaned away from her computer in hopes that it will do something.

Just then a portal opened and a girl that fit the description ran out and just as she was about to tackle Jack, Jack took out his staff and yelled "FREEZE RAY!"

She was frozen in a block of ice, and couldn't move. "Hey, guardianofartbravery, can you move her to that corner?" Pinky pointed over to the farthest corner.

After guardianofartbravery muttered something that no one could hear, she pushed the other girl in to the corner.

"You know you can't escape that girl forever Jack." Pinky smiled at his attemts to dodge marriged again.

"I can try." Jack shrugged and nervously laughed.

"Any hack, the next reviewer is Myheartsdesire, and they said,

Ermergerd I real all of this before going to bed. It's hilarious. And yes I was one of those who fangirled when bunny winked lol now pardon me for a moment *walk up and kiss bunny passionately on the lips* mmm delicious :) you're my fav bunny and your accent is sexy as hell! Your an awesome writer and as for the bad memories brought up...:( hug for you too! Keep being awesome everyone

Oh, you were the one angelwithashotgun talked to indirectly. And thanks, another person who acually cares-ish about me, even though you don't know me at all. " Pinky sat up and looked through her E-mail.

"Bunny, has some crazy fangirls. But, I wouldn't be suprized if they end up ripping him limb from limb." Pinky shrugged.

"While, those two are one sided kiising or making out, the next reviewer is chocykitty, and this review is SUPER long, they said,

Okay, I have a few things to say. First, thy grammar needeths much improvement.  
But the hilarity makes up for it, so... Yeah. I'm gonna submit some dares! Guess what? I ENJOY TORTURING PEOPLE! MUAHAHAHAHA!

Dare List:  
1: I dare Jack to divorce whoever he is currently married to and marry 'Pinky', while both of them are spray-painted rainbow and wearing lollipops in their hair and on their forehead and eyes.  
2: I dare Sandy to sing Bohemian Rhapsody (by Queen). WITH VOICE! REALLY LOUD!  
3: I dare North to put everybody from the 'Naughty list' to the 'nice list' and vice versa... And leave it that way.  
4: I dare Bunny to kiss the Man In the Moon for at least pi amount of seconds.  
5: I dare Tooth to stab somebody. Don't care who.  
6: I dare Pitch to eat a giant pickle resembling the one from Arlo Guthrie's "Motorcycle song".  
7: I dare Pinky to scuba dive from an airplane that is eating a cupcake made from a ceiling.  
8: I dare Sandy to eat a ceiling, complete with wiring.  
9: I dare Pinky and Jack to sing 'I See The Light' from Tangled together.  
10: I dare North to dress up as either Rapunzel, Mulan, or Tinkerbell.  
11: I dare Bunny to snog the Groundhog for twelve and a half minutes.  
12: I dare 'Manny' to make the Groundhog and Pitch official Guardians.  
13: I dare Pinky to cheat on Jack with Pitch by snogging him, but for them still not to divorce.  
14: I dare Sandy to randomly turn into a digital clock.  
15: I dare Tooth to kiss Albus Severus Potter, from the Harry Potter books.  
16: I dare Jack to eat a packet of skittles and TASTE THE RAINBOW!

Now for truths!  
I'm nicer on these. See?  
Why does Jack have such an aversion to shoes?  
Who does BUNNY have a crush on?  
Has Sandy ever eaten a popsicle made from honey?

Okay. now I'm done.  
Oh, and the option for refusing these is a CENTURY in the room that they all appear to be afraid of, plus Slenderman wielding MAGIC! And whatever weapon is desired! And random creatures that steal faces and paint them RAINBOW before flushing them down toilets!

Wow, ummm ya, I know my grammer is horrific, but thses chapters are really long, so I'm to lazy to revise them and stuff, so once I finish it goes up on to the interwebs. Not the smartest thing to do, but I don't want to keep you guys waiting." Pinky sighed, this is going to take FOREVER!

"I get to marry Pinky. What the heck?" Jack looked over Pinky's shoulder, and at the computer.

"I love you too Jack" Pinky curled up into a ball on the couch and blocked out all of the sound.

"Come on Pinky get up, we have to go."

"But I'm tired." Pinky muttered.

_5 hours later_

"And we're married, it took a while, but it just happened." Jack turned on the camera.

"No more, dares like from that one person, and I can stay with Pinky."

"Thanks Jack! Good to know that you won't try to cheet on me, but with these people, you never know what's going to happen." Pinky gestured to her computer.

"SANDY START SINGING! AND QUE THE MUSIC!"

"_is this the real life_

_Is this just fantasy_

_Caught in a land slide_

_No escape from reality_

_Open your eyes _

_Look up to the skys and seeeee_

_I'm just a poor boy_

_I need no sympathy_

_Because I'm easy come_

_Easy go_

_Little high_

_Little low_

_Anyway the wind blows_

_Doesn't really matter to me_

_To me_

_Mama, just killed a man_

_Put a gun against his head_

_Pulled my trigger now he's dead_

_Mama, life had just begun_

_But I've gone and thrown it all way_

_Mama ooohhhh_

_Didn't mean to make you cry_

_If I'm not back again this time tomarrow_

_Carry on_

_Carry on_

_As if nothing really matters_

_To late_

_My time has come_

_Send shivers down my spine _

_Body's achen all the time_

_Goodbye everbody_

_I've got to go_

_Got to leave you all behind and face the truth_

_Mama oooohhhh_

_(anyway the wind blows)_

_I don't want ot die_

_Sometimes wish I've never been born at all_

_(guitar solo)_

_I see a little silhouetto of a man_

_Scaramouche_

_Scaramouche_

_Will you do the fandango_

_Thunderblot and lighting_

_Very, verry frightning me_

_Galileo_

_(galileo)_

_Galileo_

_(Galileo)_

_Galileo figaro_

_Manifico-o-o-o_

_I'm just a poor boy_

_Nobody loves me_

_He's just a poor boy from a poor family_

_Spare him, his life from this monstrosity_

_Easy come_

_Easy go_

_Will you let me go _

_Bismillah!_

_No!_

_We will not let you go_

_(let him go)_

_Bismillah!_

_We will not let you go_

_(Let him go)_

_Bismillah!_

_We will ont let you go_

_(Let me go)_

_Will not let you go_

_Let me go!_

_Will not let you go_

_Let me go-o-o-o_

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no_

_Oh mama mia_

_Mama mia_

_Mama mia_

_Let me go_

_Beelezebub has a devil put a side for me_

_For me_

_For me_

_So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye_

_So you think you can love me and leave me to die_

_Ohhh baby_

_Can't do this to me _

_Baby_

_Just got to get out_

_Just got to get right out of here_

_(guitar solo)_

_Ooooooohhhhhh_

_Oohh ya_

_Oooohh ya_

_Nothing really matters_

_Anyone can see_

_Nothing really matters_

_Nothing really matters_

_To me_

_Any way the wind blows_" at some point Pinky started singing along and helped finish, the end of the song.

"I love that song." Pinky sighed with a smile on her face.

During the song North did his dare, as well as Bunny/ Victor (manny) and Pitch did his dare as well.

"So that's dare's 1-5 since Tooth isn't here." Pinky concluded, walking to get a parachute, and out the door.

By the time Pinky came back, Sandy was just about done eating the ceiling provided by a random stranger.

"Time for the two love birds, to sing a duet." Bunny smirked.

"shut up!" shouted Jack as Pinky started to sing

"_All those years watching from the windows_

_All those yearsoutside looking in_

_All that time never even knowing _

_Just how blind I've been_

_Now I'm here_

_Blinking in the starlight_

_Now I'm here _

_Suddenly I see_

_Standing here_

_It's all so clear_

_I'm where I'm meant to be_

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the fog has lifted_

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the sky is new_

_And it's warm and real and bright_

_And then world has somehow shifted_

_All at once eveything looks different_

_Now that I see you" _Pinky paused as the invisible music played for both Pinky and Jack, then Jack started to sing.

"_all those days chasing down a daydream_

_All those years living in a blur_

_All that time never truly seeing _

_Things the way they were_

_Now she's here shining in the starlight_

_Now she's here, suddenly I know_

_If she's here it's crystal clear_

_I'm where I'm meant to go" _ then Pinky started to sing with Jack as the chorus came again.

" _and at last I see the light_

_And it's like the fog has lifted_

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the sky is new_

_And it's warm and real and bright_

_And the world has somehow shifted_

_All at once everything is different_

_Now that I see you_

_Now that I see you"_ Jack and pinky finished with the audience and the guardians including Victor (manny) clapping and cheering.

Without warning, Jack picked up Pinky bridal style and kissed her.

"So ready to finish this?"

"I wish we still have to finish that review, and we still have more." Pinky sighed.

While, those two were singing, North dressed up as Mulan, and Bunny *shiver* snogged the groundhog, and Victor made the groundhog and Pitch officail *temporary* guardians as he put it.

"Ok, so while I go blah Pitch, Sandy find some way to turn into a digital clock, and Jack TASTE THE RIANBOW!" Pinky kissed him again and whispered, "I'm so sorry. I don't want to do this as much as you don't want me to."

_time skip whatever minutes_

"So, Jack, why no shoe's? that your question." Pinky came back from puking, and brushing her teeth after THAT.

"I don't wear shoe's because, I find very uncomfortable, and it helps me comect with my season." Jack stated as he glared at Pitch.

"Ok, Sandy, have you tasted a popsicle made of honey?" Pinky asked also glaring at Pitch/ the computer.

Pinky looked up, and Sandy shook his head and frowned. "so, I take it that you want to try one?"

Sandy nodded his head, "Well, I don't have any. But, I'm pretty sure they're easy to make or that they taste awesome." Pinky shrugged.

"And last but not least Bunny! Who do you have a crush on?" Pinky leaned over her computer and closer to Bunny.

Bunny sighed, "The spring spirit, now you know, so what. It's not like the sheila likes me back." Bunny sulked further into the couch.

"It's ok Bunny. We'll get her to like you after this is over, promise. So, the next reviewer is ciczchan, and they said

Hey, Pinky. I love your story. It's really great and funny.  
Since this is my first time doing something like this, I'll go easy.  
Pinky: sing Alive be Suberchick  
Tooth: since you had to eat and drink a lot of sweets, I dare you to go brush your teeth  
Bunny: ...I got nothing, so your free. But I would like to say that Easter is my favorite holiday. And you don't really look like a kangaroo.  
Jack: ...kiss Pinky (Sorry Pinky)  
Pitch: ...again I got nothing

I don't know who suberchick is." Pinky frowned.

"Who cares?" Jack walked up to Pinky and kissed her. "What difference does it make?"

"I don't know. _Don't bury me, I'm not yet dead_

_(yet dead)_

_(yet dead)_

_(yet dead)_

_(yet dead)_

_Don't bury me, I'm not yet dead_

_(yet dead)_

_(yet dead)_

_Don't bury me, I'm not yet dead_

_Not a halfing zombie with no head_

_Not a stepford wife made to obey_

_Don't want to go through life that way_

_I'm alive_

_I'm alive_

_That's what I say_

_I'm alive_

_I'm alive_

_Gonna live that way_

_I'm alive_

_I'm alive_

_That's what I say_

_I'm alive_

_And I'm gonna live today_

_Do robots dream of electric sheep_

_I need to live my dreams_

_Not just in my sleep_

_I've been holed up here. But it's time to leave_

_I need to make my move while I've air to breath_

_Don't give me drugs, no novacaine_

_I must be alive 'cuase I still feel pain_

_We were born with wings_

_We were made to fly_

_We were made to live_

_While were still alive_

_I'm alive_

_I'm alive _

_That's what I say_

_I'm alive _

_I'm alive_

_Gonna live that way_

_I'm alive_

_I'm alive_

_That's what I say_

_I'm alive and I'm gonna live today_

_I'm alive_

_I'm alive_

_That's what I say_

_I'm alive _

_I'm alive _

_Gonna live that way_

_I'm alive _

_I'm alive_

_That's what I say_

_I'm alive _

_I'm alive and I'm gonna live today_

_I'm alive _

_I'm alive_

_That's what I say_

_I'm alive _

_I'm alive_

_Gonna live that way_

_I'm alive_

_I'm alive_

_That's what I say_

_I'm alive and I'm gonna live today"_

"Wow, that was intence."

"You're telling me. NOOO! More reviews! At this rate, we'll never get it done."

"What if we stop here?"

"Can't, but let's continue. The next reviewer is chiannicamillo, and they said,

Okay one, Pinky you just brightened my day with this chapter because I'm sore from doing Capoeira class today and two, North I think that Christmas is a little better than Easter (No offense Bunny!) since all of my family comes over and celebrates it!  
Dares/Truth:  
Bunny: I dare you to *giggles* dance to the song California Girls by Katy Perry!  
Tooth and Pinky: I dare you to sing the a cappella version of the song Titanium  
Sandy: Were you human before you became a guardian?  
Jack: Can you make it snow on me and my younger brother, Jameson birthday? It's on November 17th. Ya left us hangin' last year!

You all are awesome! See ya!

Well, Tooth's not here, so I can't do my dare. And Sandy acually used to be a star. Weren't you Sandy?" Pinky turned her head to look at the shortest guardian.

Sandy, nodded in agreement. "Jack?"

"I'll try to make it snow, a person can only do so much." Jack put his handds up in defence.

"Jack, you're not human, you're a snow spirit." Pinky pointed out.

"Whatever." Jack huffed.

"Any way, while Bunny dances to that song, let's go the next reviweer. The next reviewer is Night-Corpse, and we will not do the dare, because of their previouse wishes, but they said,

OMG I LOVE THIS!  
Dare timeXD  
Tooth:Your too awesome  
Jack: I dare you to sing 'Just give me a reason' by P!nk and Nate Ruess(dont know I spelt hi name right) with me  
Truth for Bunny: Why do you keep saying 'sheila'?(again, dont know if I spelt that correctly)"

"I keep saying sheila, because it's autrailian slang for girl." Bunny said, as he continued dancing to the song.

"Good, any way, the next reviewer is KoalaCupcake, and they said,

Hi!  
I love your story! It's awesome! :)  
Dares:  
Jack: I dare Jack to either sing a random song at the top of his lungs or spend a day in the room of scary weirdness  
Tooth: I dare you to eat a giant cupcake and then brush your teeth  
Pitch: I dare you to dress up as a rainbow unicorn for a day  
Again I love your story!  
Thank you! :)

Jack start singing, we need you for the next dares, I mean reviews." Pinky snapped and the costume apeared on Pitch.

"So, while, Jack sings, the next reviewer is Cleo-of-ice, and she said,

Hey ya! Did ya miss me? Tooth, kiss Sandy, Sooth pairings forever!

Sorry but Tooth, isn't here, soooooooo….." pinky looked through the reviews for the ones that hadn't done. "The next revewer is 21SidraCire, and they said,

Ohhh, so manny ideas. How do I choose.  
North: confess your undying love for tooth.  
Tooth: after North confesses to you, tackle him and make out with him until you can't hold your breath any more.  
Sandy: become a cloude of dream sand and be inhaled by everyone.  
Bunny: eat jacks staff.  
Pinky: strip for Jack, then make out with him more to make him feel better.  
The punishment for not doing your dare... Is to do your dare PLUS somebody else's dare.

Now, that is creepy, especialy for me." Pinky started to take off her hoodie, and t-shirt. Luckily, she had a tank top under her shirt. When, that was over, she walked over to Jack, and started to make out with him. He didn't hesitate to return the kiss.

Bunny then came out of nowhere, and tried to prie Jack's staff away while he was kissing Pinky. It worked. Bunny left the room and came back, with no staff, let's just say he ate it.

While, North, muttered something, about Tooth and love, Sandy self destruted, and everyone in the room fell asleep.

_Time skip to when everyone wakes up_

"That was not cool Sandy." Pinky snaped. Then she rememerbed that she was almost wearing nothing. So, she dived to the small pile of clothes, and put everything on in less than a minute.

"OK, now that, that is done with, the next reviewer is sliverfang493, and she said,

that was a really long chapter.

And I dare bunny to ummmmm... glue a bunch of cotton balls to his fur and dance around. Bunny is so going to look like a cloud! *SSSSSQQQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAA AAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLL*

She was hyper, she told me that after she posted the review, where's the glue?" Pinky sat up, and looked around.

"I got it!" Victor came in with the glue.

"Ok, good, now I have a few things to say, this will the last one. I'm sorry if we didn't get you today, or at all, but this is too much to handle, and new rule, no more singing requests. I get that we have good voices but they take forever to write." Pinky explained to the camera as bunny walked back into the room as fluffy as ever.

"OK? Anyhack, I'm also adding a date where you can review, if it's past that date I will not accept it, you would just have to save it for the next chapter. The date where the reviewing ends is on the 20th of October. The question of the day is why are the dinosaurs extinct? You can get creative on this one." XD "This is Pinky singing off

_You say that I'm messing with your head…yeah yeah yeah…._

_*fade out*_


End file.
